Fantastic Baby
by pikajow
Summary: Arranged marriages were tricky. Especially when your fiancé was expecting you to be a woman. Steph and Cloud. Possible Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Fantastic Baby

A Final Fantasy VII Neko Fanfic

Author's note: I made up a holiday since they don't elaborate on them in the game or movie. Happy Hiyokuna Day! (Hiyokuna means fertile in Japanese) This is Happy Fertility Day in my story on January 2, when Neko's of age (16 through 18) are gathered to meet the man or woman their parents found for them. After 18 if the parents can't find a partner, their child has to go find their own. Cross breeding does happen.

 ** _Yaoi!_**

 ** _If you don't like it, stop reading here._**

Summary: Arranged marriages were tricky. Especially when your fiancé was expecting you to be a woman.

Chapter 1

Lights flashed and music blared, his attention grabbed everywhere as he parted his lips in awe.

So this was Hiyokuna Day.

Cloud's eyes were drawn to a large building, his stomach twisting slightly.

That was where his fiancé waited.

Cloud looked to his mother who was talking to another woman, her usually cautious eyes finally carefree. Cloud liked how she looked when she wasn't constantly worrying about his wellbeing. He looked to the humans who passed by, completely unaware of the demons that surrounded them. To them, this festival day was what Shinra Company made up to lift spirits during the war. Cloud's spirit was lifted; it wasn't every day a regular demon was paired with a soldier.

But a foreigner?

Cloud sighed softly, rubbing his stomach that growled with hunger. He looked up when he heard his name called, his mood brightening when he saw Zack. He looked back to his mother, slowly sinking away into the crowd while she was distracted. Zack grabbed his hand, pulling him through the crowd of people. A few demons looked at the odd human demon couple, but Cloud knew he could never admire Zack like that.

Zack was like family.

When they cleared the crowd, Cloud was barely out of breath while Zack panted from the long run. Cloud rested against a wall anyway, closing his eyes as he breathed in the polluted air of Midgar. It was kind of stifling being so close to the main source of all the pollution, but Cloud didn't mind. It was better than a middle of nowhere place.

"There's more people this year," Zack spoke, his enhanced body quickly recuperating from the run. Cloud looked to his friend Zack, his uniform hidden just beneath his jacket. Cloud had wished he could have been a soldier. He knew of a few demons that managed to do so, but they were all bigger than him. He was meant to stay at home, his mother had said.

He needed to be the perfect uke.

Cloud sighed again, hoping his fiancé wasn't as strict as her.

"So who is your fiancé?" Zack asked, knowing of Cloud's secret. He was a special case, able to tell demons from humans because he could see their aura. Cloud's was supposedly red, meaning he was to be a carrier, not a bearer. In short, he wasn't a very strong demon. The stronger ones had a darker aura. And the dominants aura could basically suffocate a human from its power if not restrained.

"I don't know. He is supposed to be a soldier, like you," Cloud told him, Zack's eyes brightening. He put a finger to his chin, seeming to think hard of whom it could be.

"Mark?"

"I don't know."

"Stephen?"

"Zack I don't know."

"James?"

"I don't know his name!"

Zack raised his hands in a defensive stance from Cloud's irritated growl, turning away and looking to the large building that had become his home. Cloud watched him silently, Zack seeming lost deep in thought. Cloud closed his eyes once again, the silence welcome.

He hoped his fiancé's name wasn't Stephen.

"This curiosity is killing me," Zack sighed, wanting to know just as bad as Cloud who this man was. Cloud jumped when he was grabbed, his mother standing next to him.

"What did I tell you about leaving my side? You already know it's not safe to wander around at this time." Cloud's ears twitched, having come out from his sudden bought of guilt. Zack turned around, waving to his mother who gave him a cautious look.

She didn't like him or his ability.

"Hi Ms. Strife!" Zack greeted enthusiastically, Cloud's mother looking him up and down with a calculating gaze.

"Hello."

Cloud cleared his throat, reminding his mother that she still had a hold on him. She didn't let him got though, gently guiding him to the building. Zack waved, signaling to Cloud that he would wait in the building. Cloud nodded, following his mother obediently as she pushed through the crowd. Cloud eyed the food stands, his stomach growling again in need.

He tried to pull her that way but she wasn't having it. Cloud was basically dragged to the building, the doors opened by a man who allowed them in first, Cloud able to see his wolf ears. Their eyes only met for a second before the man was off. Cloud straightened up, walking next to his mother instead of behind her. He looked around the large lobby, the building less packed then outside. Cloud's mother went to the front desk, talking silently with the receptionist. She was given a card that had a name written on it, Cloud dragged to the elevator next.

Once inside, they were alone.

"Are you afraid?" His mother asked, Cloud shaking his head. He wasn't against marrying a man; he just wished his mother hadn't found one so quickly. He had just turned sixteen last august.

"He's older than you. You need that, he'll have more experience." Cloud slit his eyes to her, wondering what she meant by experience. She had always been worried about his love life; having thought Zack was trying to claim him. Cloud quickly shot down her worries about his friend, but it only led to her trying to find him a fiancé.

"He's had no previous marriages, so I think you'll both learn from each other."

There was no mistaking what she meant by that.

"Mom, please don't bring that up," Cloud sighed, not wanting to hear this lecture again. He looked to the numbers on the wall, number 60 shining brightly. This was his second time here, but being above level three had never happened.

"He's a heavy seed. He might be aggressive but I am sure he will treat you well in bed." Cloud's entire face burned, his ears appearing from his embarrassment. Nobody could see them besides other demons, but even so they stubbornly popped from his stubborn spikes when his emotions ran rampant. It was awkward sometimes, but it did help demons profile each other.

When the doors opened, a few people stood in a room, a mix of female and male demons that were meeting their fiancés for the first time. Cloud shrunk into himself slightly, looking around to see if he recognized anybody.

Surprisingly, Kunzel the fox demon was being married to a slightly heavyset fox demoness with red hair.

She had a cute face at least.

His mother led him to a separate room, Cloud instantly drawn to the cooked fish that sat on a plate in the middle of the room. It was salmon too, his favorite. He picked up one with his claws, his ears and tail out for every one to see as he basked in the pleasure of fish.

"Cloud, your fiancé will be here any minute. Stop eating." Cloud looked to her, munching slowly on the fish to show he wasn't giving it up anytime soon. She frowned, looking to the Shinra Logo on the wall.

"Your breath is going to smell like fish."

Cloud shrugged, taking the fish out of his mouth long enough that he could talk.

"If he doesn't like my fish breath, than he shouldn't have agreed to this." His mother was about to reply but the door opened, Cloud putting the fish back in his mouth as he tried to eat it a little bit faster. It was just too good though to not savor.

An old man walked into the room, Cloud knowing it wasn't his fiancé because he was too old to reproduce. Cloud turned away, reaching for another fish.

"I was aware of your fish breath." Cloud froze, his fingers inches away from the fish. That voice was deep and intimidating, no innocence or gentleness in it. Cloud felt every hair on his body stand up, his eyes narrowing slightly as he contemplated what type of mad man his mother had chosen for him. He turned around, sky blue eyes meeting jade. Two pairs of slitted pupils narrowed.

A dragon demon!

Cloud tried very hard not to choke on his fish but failed, his mother standing up to pat his back. Cloud dropped his fish, the wet smack it made when it hit the ground bringing sadness to Cloud's heart.

A good fish put to waste.

"A dragon!" Cloud finally spat out, his mother frowning at his obvious disrespect to his fiancé. Cloud didn't care though, panting as he tried to catch his breath from nearly dying from his favorite food.

"Cloud, don't be rude. He is a perfect match," his mother whispered, Cloud looking back to his fiancé like he had two heads. The man was the complete opposite of him. While Cloud was claimed to be small and cute, this man was large and intimidating. His eyes held no emotions and his lips were pulled into a straight line. His long mane was metallic silver, his skin as pale as ice.

An ice dragon.

His mother had chosen an ice dragon to be his fiancé.

Cloud was nearly scared shitless of his aura, and it was mostly restrained. What type of man had an aura that strong and heavy?!

"Besides, he's a general. You will be promised a good life Cloud. And not only that, he chose you out of ten other girls. Give him a chance Cloud." Cloud's pride was hit hard. Out of ten girls, he had been the only boy.

And he had been picked.

Cloud felt his mental image of himself break.

Did he really look like a girl?

"My son has a good eye." Cloud looked to the old man by his fiancé, the old man looking over his body. Cloud hissed at him, not liking the looks he was being given. Neko's never liked to be looked at for long periods of time, or in a sexual manner from a stranger. His mother stepped in front of him, shielding him some from the old man's eyes.

"Hojo, must I remind you to keep your eyes on the ground?" The old man snorted, his eyes moving from Cloud to his mother. Cloud quickly turned and grabbed another fish, the other put to waste. He took a big bite out of it, sighing softly as his mother gave a lecture on not ogling another's promised one. Cloud ate the fish slowly as his mothers lecture stretched, slowly starting to step away from her and to the door he had entered from.

"Cloud Strife leave this room and I will have your tail as a souvenir." Cloud froze, hiding his tail behind him. He loved his tail; the last thing he wanted was for it to be cut off.

"Now Hojo, I think we should give these two some time to speak alone." The old man nodded, giving Cloud one final look before leaving with his mother. Cloud sighed, looking to his fiancé with a frown.

"What's your name?" Cloud asked once the door closed, his fiancé's blank expression not shifting as he spoke.

"Sephiroth Crescent." Cloud nodded, finishing off his fish. He didn't really want to get to know this man, not in the least. He couldn't turn him down now though, they had already met. Cloud looked to the plate of fish, wondering if anybody else was going to eat some.

"Your mother said you liked fish." Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, licking his lips of the taste. He looked back to the plate, picking up another fish.

This was an okay engagement gift.

"Would you have preferred something else?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shaking his head. Even if he had thought about what he wanted, food seemed like the best thing right now.

"Do you have something against dragons?"

Cloud froze with the fish close to his mouth, his eyes looking to his fiancé. Growing up in the mountains, Cloud had learned to harbor a hate and a love for dragons. They were truly beautiful creatures, but they were so brutal and cruel. They ate their prey while it was still alive, Cloud remembering the screams of a large, mutated bunny as it was eaten alive by a dragon.

But, that wasn't the case with Sephiroth.

It was the fact that Cloud was a neko, and they expected him to be with an ice dragon. He was expected to cross breed.

And on top of that, this man was a foreigner.

And frightening.

"No."

Cloud frowned when Sephiroth walked over to him, gasping when he grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward. The fish dropped onto the table, Cloud's eyes widening once he realized what had happened.

He was being kissed.

With tongue.

He had lost his first kiss.

Cloud tensed when he felt Sephiroth's aura suddenly become lose from his restraint, his legs starting to shake as his dormant tongue started to kiss back. Cloud shivered, a small moan he would never admit to escaping his throat.

Why was his aura so addicting!

Sephiroth pulled away, looking down to Cloud with narrowed eyes.

"You are male."

Cloud's eyebrow hiked, wondering how someone could tell what gender he was by just kissing him. He was slightly put off that Tifa, his town bimbo, didn't take his first kiss but he couldn't help but feel slightly relived of being a virgin kisser. Tifa would have wanted him to marry her if he had kissed her. Her obvious like of him didn't go unnoticed.

"I had thought you would be female."

Cloud's sweat dropped, his eyes narrowing slightly.

Seriously?

Sephiroth took out a napkin, picking up the half eaten fish on the floor and putting it on the table. Cloud felt suddenly overbearingly messy, looking away from the taller man with an annoyed frown.

Why were dominants always so straightforward?

He didn't have to remind him he had dropped it!

"Well then call it off."

Sephiroth looked to him as he placed his dirtied napkin on the table beside the fish, still unbearably close. His aura had been restrained again, but Cloud's legs were still shaking. He had leaned against the table so his physical state wouldn't show, but he knew he was doing a terrible job at that.

"Do you always kiss people to learn their genders?" Cloud asked grudgingly, not liking the idea of having his first kiss stolen without warning but knowing there was little he could do. Sephiroth was three times bigger than him, and his supposed fiancé. At most his mother would cheer for him for getting a kiss on the first day. He would never get his first kiss again anyway.

"I don't. And I won't call of the engagement. You'll work fine enough." Cloud blushed, looking away from Sephiroth. He smelled the fish, his heart breaking when he saw the dirtied half eaten fish. He looked to his dirty fish, sighing sadly as he rested his arms against the table. His eyes were solemn, his ears flat against his head.

"My fish," Cloud whimpered, totally forgetting about the fact he had been kissed.

"Look at me."

Cloud ignored Sephiroth, not going to do anything for him.

He stole his first kiss.

Cloud was going to hold a grudge forever.

He gasped when he was grabbed and turned, Sephiroth's aggression pushing a little farther than what Cloud had suspected. He hissed at him, Sephiroth grabbing his chin.

"Did what I do bother you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud frowning as he tried to understand what the man was talking about. Cloud knew he wasn't fully paying attention, and he was quick to brush things off. But he didn't like how the man was hurting his arm right now.

"What you are doing now bothers me."

Sephiroth's blank expression finally shifted, a smirk pulling on his lips.

"I kissed you without permission, Cloud. Anybody else would have tried to beat me up by now." Cloud hissed at him, his mood shifting from displeasure to anger. He was trying to get a rise out of him, trying to see how far he could push him till he broke. Cloud was no fool to this, it happened with cross breeding. Cloud didn't know Sephiroth's traditions, and Sephiroth didn't know his. Cloud did not liked being pushed or bullied, and what Sephiroth was doing right now was making his temper rise.

"Let go of my arm."

Cloud didn't like that.

"You neko's are all the same, aren't you?"

Cloud's eyes widened, his pride stabbed by a sword. Being compared to others was as hurtful as being told he should die. Neko's never compared each other, only needing to establish their rank in society. Cloud's hand twitched, his eyes narrowing as he tried to control his anger.

"You all accept your mates like it's your only choice. I had thought you would be different from your outburst, but I had thought wrong."

Cloud's hand came up before he ever registered the words, his claws slashing across smooth skin. He pushed Sephiroth away, hissing angrily at him. Sephiroth frowned, touching a hand to his bleeding cheek. Cloud straightened up, his eyes glowing slightly from his sudden hatred of the man.

"Don't you dare compare me, dragon."

And that was how they met.


	2. Chapter 2: Animals

Chapter 2

"What are you doing on the floor?" Sephiroth looked up sharply, tears in his eyes. He wiped them away, the rain hiding his evidence of weakness. A little girl stood in a long yellow coat in front of him, a flower in her hair. Her blonde hair was spiked, her blue eyes watching him with curiosity.

A neko.

He had never met one before, not without them being afraid of him. Cats and dragons never got along anyway.

That was why he was hurt now. He had got in a fight with a heavy seed neko, and though he had won the fight, he had still got hurt. He could tell this neko was a middle seed, not a very strong demon like others of her kind. She was probably more werecat than panther. More the reason for Sephiroth to not like the little brat, werecats spelled nothing but trouble.

Humble but tricky creatures.

"None of your business."

Sephiroth would have stood up if he could, but his leg was broken. It was healing slowly, the pain from him putting the bone back in place still pulsing through his body. He looked up when the rain stopped pouring on him, the little girl smiling as she offered him her umbrella. She pulled up her raincoat hood, Sephiroth narrowing his eyes in anger as he refused to take the umbrella.

"I don't need your stupid umbrella!" He snapped, the little girl not seeming affected by his rude attitude. Sephiroth had never met someone so clueless to a serious situation, the little girl looking to his leg and seeing the blood. Her eyes were worried, worry Sephiroth didn't need. Her emotions were wasted on him, an ice dragon. Sephiroth shivered, the lack of rain allowing his low body temperature to rise a little.

Stupid reptilian blood.

"Mister, are you hurt?" Sephiroth was silent, not wanting to admit that he was in pain. Maybe then the girl would leave. Hojo said he couldn't get hurt, but that was an obvious lie. The little girl frowned, reaching into her coat pocket. She stabbed the umbrella into the wet ground, working to keep it up. It was tall enough that Sephiroth didn't have to lie down, but he was slouching slightly. When it was stable she took her hand from her pocket, a fully mastered healing material in her hand.

Sephiroth wondered how a civilian could have something so valuable but she didn't say anything. She touched his leg, Sephiroth tensing slightly, expecting pain. The little girl was surprisingly gentle though, summoning the power from the materia.

No civilian should have used a materia so easily. The girl must have realized his questioning gaze, her eyes staying on his leg as she spoke.

"I get bullied a lot. My mom gave me a healing materia so my injuries wouldn't get infected." Sephiroth frowned in displeasure, wondering why anybody would pick on such a small girl. Her kindness must have been her downfall. She healed most of it, leaving a small throb behind.

"Cloud! Whom are you talking to?" The little girl looked to an older woman, possibly her mother. Sephiroth moved his leg, not getting up yet so he didn't tear his wound open again.

"Here you go mister. You need it more than me." Sephiroth watched her leave, wondering what mother would name her child Cloud. He was left with a materia and an umbrella, suddenly defensively alone again.

She had made him feel safe. No one did.

Sephiroth wanted to meet her again.

Sephiroth looked at the picture in front of him, the little girl he had known looking manlier than he had expected.

"She is beautiful, though a neko? There is a snake's eye who seems very promising." Sephiroth didn't even look, his eyes locked on the little girl he remembered. Her hair was more spiked, her ears stubbornly standing up from her hair. The engagement ceremony for neko's was a very important day, and due to cross breeding, a number of different demons attended. Marrying a snake's eye would be more suiting, but that wasn't what Sephiroth wanted.

"What information do you have on this girl?" Sephiroth asked, Rufus sighing as he scratched behind his wolf ear. He pulled out a file from a deck of files, opening it with a frown.

"The mother had left the gender blank. But she put they're from Nibelheim, a mountain village somewhat close to Rocket Town. Her name is Cloud Strife. Father passed away at the age of three and is about five foot four and weighs…"

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, wondering what the wait was for.

"She must be tiny. She weighs only a ninety six pounds." Sephiroth frowned as well at that news, but he should have expected as much from such a small neko. He would ensure after their mating that she gained the necessary weight of a healthy woman her size.

"She turned sixteen in August and is actually a crossbreed of panther and werecat, though she classifies as neko." Sephiroth nodded, looking back at the picture. He wondered if maybe she would make him feel safe again.

If not, he could always just call off the engagement.

"It says here that she has a clean bill of health, average grades in all of her grade years, but advances in sword art and materia usage. Not bad for a girl." Sephiroth nodded, placing the photo down on the table.

"We'll see."

:::+:::

Sephiroth was in shock. Blood was staining his fingers, his cheek throbbing lightly from the pain. He had obviously offended Cloud, but he hadn't expected such aggression from a neko. Words alone could hardly irritate a neko, but it was obviously not true for Cloud. The blonde was still seething it seemed, his blue eyes flashing with anger.

"How's that for the average neko?" Cloud spat, Sephiroth narrowing his eyes in contemplation. Cloud walked away from him, heading over to the window. They couldn't leave the room for thirty more minutes, this time supposed to be spent with them getting to know each other. Instead Sephiroth had pissed off his fiancé.

It had been intentional though. Sephiroth was angry that his mind had lied to him, making him believe that kid had been a girl all those years ago. He cleared his throat, taking a clean napkin from the stack on the table, cleaning away the blood. His wound closed as it always did, Sephiroth looking to the fish still on the plate.

He had pissed off Cloud pretty bad if he refused to eat now.

At least he learned how he reacted to anger.

"I pushed you to far." Cloud didn't look at him but he did snort rudely, crossing his arms over his chest in a defensive manner.

"You think dragon?" Cloud replied, Sephiroth wondering if he should just drop this and move on. It was a minor fight, but for neko's it never was. Everything was always personal.

"Forgive me for my rudeness."

Cloud looked to him, his eyes still angry.

"You insulted me."

"You slapped me."

Cloud rolled his eyes, looking away again. He uncrossed his arms though, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"Sorry."

Sephiroth didn't reply, his lips tingling slightly. Kissing Cloud had left him hot in too many places. But even so, that safe feeling was back. Cloud, even as a boy made him feel safer than ever before. Sephiroth walked to the window, keeping an appropriate distance from the still aggravated neko. A silence stretched, and it was becoming quickly awkward for both of them. Most neko's wouldn't start a conversation, but once again Cloud proved to be different from the rest.

"You thought I was a girl?"

Sephiroth looked to the smaller male, tilting his head slightly.

"Your aura is more feminine than most." Cloud blushed, looking away with a small tsk.

"Whatever."

Sephiroth looked out the window again, watching the slightly over crowded streets. He wondered if Cloud remembered him at all from that day, but he doubted he would have. Sephiroth had less hair then, a shoulder length cut he sported with less pride than his hair now. He had been bony and in the midst of an awkward growth spurt. Far from the man he was now.

"I come from a family of swordsmen. Being feminine isn't exactly what I would call myself." Sephiroth looked back to Cloud, his eyes trying to see through his thoughts. His aura was distracting enough, and he wasn't even trying to hide it. If Sephiroth were a lesser man or woman, Cloud would have been easily taken and rid of his virginity. It was probably why Ms. Strife tried to find Cloud a fiancé quickly. Sephiroth looked away again, slouching just slightly as his feet started to ache.

"My apologies."

Cloud grunted softly, sighing softly as he ran a hand through his hair. He turned to Sephiroth, stretching his arm out. Sephiroth was confused for a second, Cloud sighing again before straightening his stature.

"We got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over." Sephiroth tried not to smirk but couldn't help himself; just glad he didn't completely ruin his chances. Even if he had silently wished Cloud had been a woman.

"Okay." Sephiroth grabbed his hand, shaking it lightly.

"My name is Cloud," Cloud greeted, Sephiroth nodding as he let go of Cloud's warm hand. Even through his glove his body sucked up Cloud's heat, leaving him feeling more relaxed.

"My name is Sephiroth." Cloud nodded, his lips pursing slightly.

"So, Sephiroth, what is your favorite food?" Sephiroth chuckled, trying to think of one. He didn't like most food because he had a hard time keeping it down, leaving him to only eat meat. Years of torture to make him appear more dragon like messed him up.

So then, what was his favorite meat?

"Fried chocobo." Cloud raised an eyebrow, Sephiroth wondering if maybe he had said something offensive.

"It's good I guess. I like all fish, but salmon is my favorite." Sephiroth had guessed as much, Cloud running a hand through his hair, making his distracting spikes that much more distracting. Sephiroth wanted to touch them, but he refrained from doing so. They didn't know each other that well yet.

"If you're a heavy seed dragon, why aren't you extremely aggressive? Aren't you all… kind of violent?" Sephiroth tried not to be offended by Cloud's words, knowing they didn't quite understand each other yet. Being a heavy seed dragon, everyone expected him to be extremely violent and rude, but most dragons weren't.

Sephiroth preferred sleeping to war.

He also liked to watch comedies rather than exercise. If anything, he was lazy. He only liked to work when he had nothing else to do. Which was more often than he would have liked.

"No. Not all of us. The children are more aggressive than the adults due to early puberty." Cloud nodded, putting a finger to his chin.

"Do you have wings?"

Sephiroth tried not to laugh at that one, having been asked that more than once. He did have a wing, though it was more bird like than dragon like. From what he was told, his father had been a crow and his mother a dragon. But he didn't actually know or care to know. They both must have been shitty parents to leave him in Hojo's care.

"I have one." Cloud nodded, looking down to the floor. Sephiroth wanted to ask a million questions himself, but he knew he would eventually get answers. But there was one that had been bothering him for a while.

"Your ears, do they come out by themselves, or are they always out?" Cloud looked up to him with a raised eyebrow, reaching a hand up and gently touching his left ear. The end of it was white, though one would have a hard time noticing because of his bright blonde hair.

"They are always there. I just hide them in my spikes." Sephiroth hummed softly, looking at the fine points. He reached a hand forward before he could stop himself, grasping the soft ear. It was even softer than he had thought, the skin near paper thin yet thick with veins. It was warm through his glove, the fine strands of his hair tickling his wrist.

Cloud tensed when he had touched them, his eyes widening in shock. Sephiroth removed his hand, taking off his glove. Cloud tried to move away but Sephiroth followed, his hand going behind the soft ear. Cloud became mush when he started to scratch, a heavy purr echoing deep in his chest. Sephiroth scratched harder as he watched Cloud silently, Cloud's face relaxed as he closed his eyes.

He looked… cute.

Sephiroth had never thought of anything as cute, nor would he like to. But something about Cloud demanded attention, demanded touch…

And touch Sephiroth would.

Sephiroth didn't know how it happened, but suddenly Cloud was beneath him, the table protesting loudly from the sudden weight. Cloud gasped, Sephiroth releasing his aura with a soft growl. Cloud became mush beneath him, a heavy purr echoing in his chest. If Sephiroth had done this with a human, his aura would have suffocated them, but with Cloud it was a mere way to arouse him, tingling his skin as would kisses or touch.

Sephiroth kissed his neko's neck, Cloud tilting his head so he had more access. Sephiroth pressed more against him to only feel, Cloud moaning softly as his spread legs tightened against Sephiroth's hips. Sephiroth would have taken him right then if the door hadn't opened.

"Stop!" Sephiroth quickly moved away, restraining his aura quickly. Cloud was still a mess on the table, his mother helping him up as Hojo came to Sephiroth's side. Cloud shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"You have to wait," Ms. Strife ordered, Cloud nearly tripping when she pulled him to the door. She stopped just a few feet from the door, turning around to face Sephiroth and Hojo. Cloud was grabbed by somebody and pulled out of the room, but Sephiroth wasn't allowed to follow. He stared at where Cloud had been; Ms. Strife and Hojo discussing when and where they would have them meet.

Sephiroth would see Cloud again in two days after they get him an Orb so Sephiroth could fertilize him, and then their time alone would be permitted in a private beach house in Costa Del Sol.

How they spoke of it, Sephiroth felt like a breeding machine. But it didn't matter.

He would wait for the day in which he could touch Cloud again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's note: Orb: A parasite egg that hatches when in contact with sperm. Both parents DNA is dissolved through the egg, and in turn placed in the parasite's single sterile egg. This allows the child to be born with both genes… Thought I tell you.

:

Cloud looked at the purple orb his mother held, his lips pulled into a frown. It was about the size of a thumbnail, but there was something inside it. Cloud held back his shiver when the thing moved. He was supposed to have that in his body?

"Where do I put it?" Cloud whispered, his mother smiling as she put it in his hand. It was strangely warm, almost like it was alive. Cloud wanted to drop it but opted to just hold it far from his body, staring in confusion and disgust at it.

"You have to put it up your rectum."

Cloud tried not to gag, putting his free hand to his mouth as he held it even farther away. There was no way he was going to put it up his butt. There was no way it was coming anywhere near him.

"When you and Sephiroth come together, his sperm will activate the parasite inside. It will hatch and travel up to your abdomen. There it will die and its body will provide a place for your baby to grow." Cloud was terrified now, placing the orb onto the table as he wiped his hand on his pants.

There was no way he was doing that!

His mother, despite the explicit facts she had given, wasn't as disgusted as Cloud was. To her, this was life. To Cloud, this was abnormal, disgusting, and downright terrifying. He took a step away from the orb, but his mother just took out another, placing it next to the second one.

"It is best to use two, just incase one doesn't fertilize. Don't worry, you won't feel it when they move inside you." Cloud just shook his head, trying not to vomit as he tried to refuse the orbs. It wasn't too late to call off the engagement right? He was sure Sephiroth could understand if he suddenly told him he wanted to call it off.

"I'm not doing it."

His mother merely smiled, shaking her head with a smile.

"Sephiroth will have to insert his member inside your rectum, Cloud. This is no different." Cloud was mortified his mother had brought up the topic, his eyes turning back to the orbs. He swallowed thickly, trying to convince himself to do it. He had to do this if he wanted to carry Sephiroth's child. There was no other way. He shivered again, taking a step towards the table. He picked up the orbs, swallowing thickly when he saw the parasites move inside them.

"Are they alive now?" He asked, his mother nodding. Cloud's face became pale.

"Right now they are sleeping, and they will continue to till the time comes for them to hatch." Cloud swallowed again, his throat suddenly very dry. He closed his hand around them, taking in a deep breath. This was for his future child.

This was for his future child.

"Does it have to be now?" Cloud asked his mother's whose smile finally faltered.

"Cloud I spent all of yesterday looking for these. You will meet Sephiroth tomorrow, and if you don't put them in now you'll have to put them in when you meet him. Do you want that?" Cloud flinched, not wanting anybody to see him putting orbs up his ass. He turned around, walking to the bathroom. This wasn't too bad he guessed.

At least he didn't have to swallow them.

Yeah, look at the bright side right?

He walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door. He turned on the light, looking down to the purplish orbs. He looked to his pants, a shiver running through him again as his stomach twisted.

This was not what he imagined when they said orb.

"They have a natural lubricant on them. They'll be able to slide in easily enough." Cloud tried not to gag at the news his mother gave through the door, walking over to the toilet. No, he shouldn't sit down. He might accidentally drop one into the toilet. He breathed, trying to relax his mind.

The way he was thinking wasn't going to make this any easier.

Cloud took in a deep breath, placing the orbs on the sink counter. He would just do it and get it over with.

He wasn't the first man to do this, right?

He was sure there was plenty other's who had to go through this, or else orbs wouldn't need to be around. Right?

He undid his pants.

:::+:::

Sephiroth looked up at the ceiling as Hojo talked lowly to himself, his arms for once not strapped down. Hojo wanted to give him a check up before he left, and one after he came back to see any changes Sephiroth had failed to care about. Apparently, he felt the Jenova cells inside his body would have a dramatic affect on his hormones after he mated. If Sephiroth remembered correctly, he was supposed to become stronger and more aggressive after mating, a natural instinct to protect his mate and offspring.

Sephiroth didn't quite care, just wanting to go home and bathe so he would be in top shape for Cloud tomorrow. He was sure it would not be attractive if he smelled like a hospital.

"You need to eat healthier. Your energy output has decreased." Sephiroth merely hummed, trying not to flinch as Hojo slid a needle beneath his skin. The tests wouldn't be heavy today, for he needed to be in top shape for when he mated. Sephiroth tried not to sigh, suddenly feeling very much like a breeding machine.

Was everything in his life an experiment?

Did it have to be?

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth sat up once the needle was removed, putting back on his leather jacket. It wasn't much, but it gave him a sense of security. Being half naked in front of a mad man was never a time to feel safe.

"Fine."

Hojo wrote down on his clipboard after discarding the vial of blood in a box for future analysis. Sephiroth stood from the examination table, fixing his pants and coat. His hair was moved from his shoulder to his back, the long strands seeming heavier than normal.

"Why you persist to grow such long hair is disgusting." Sephiroth tried not to smirk, already knowing full well how Hojo felt about his hair. It was his only real taste of freedom from this hellhole. Not counting the sweets he ate only to throw back up. Even though he couldn't digest them, tasting that freedom was better than any victory.

"No work for today. Today I have set to be free for you. Do what you wish to prepare for the mating." Sephiroth nodded, leaving the choking confines of the examination room. He walked with long strides, trying to not make it seem like he was rushing to leave the labs for good. He had an entire week to be alone with Cloud, and he knew a lot of that time would be spent away from everything.

The beach house was far from the rest of civilization, in a remote part where Shinra had reserved for when they did experiments on the water quality.

But tomorrow he hoped the eerie silence would be filled with the screams he knew he would bring from Cloud. Sephiroth had never partaken in any sexual acts, but he had researched. He was confident he could bring Cloud to his highest pleasures. He took out his key card, swiping it in the slot next to the elevator controls. The buttons glowed, signaling they could be used. Sephiroth pressed the up button, crossing his arms over his chest.

He could never get out of this place fast enough.

"Sephiroth!" Sephiroth tilted his head, Zack coming to his side with a giant grin. Sephiroth looked back to the elevator doors, his body relaxing slightly. He wished he had run into Genesis instead, but Zack was a somewhat trusted friend. Annoying, but loyal.

"Zack." Zack nodded, looking to the metal doors, seeming to try and find out why Sephiroth found them so interesting.

"Check up?" Sephiroth finally asked when it was apparent the elevator was farther away than he had expected. Zack chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. I had told my friend I had hurt my shoulder earlier today and he ordered I get checked. Nothing serious though, just pulled a muscle." Sephiroth nodded, sighing softly. Zack presumably wasn't done yet though, going on with his banter.

"My friend worries a lot. He acts like a mother chocobo and has the hair to go with it!" Sephiroth couldn't imagine anybody with hair like a chocobo, but instead of stating this he just opted to remain quiet. Maybe if Zack gave him a name he could look up the person to see if this was true.

"His name's Cloud. A funny name to go with a funny hair style isn't exactly a gift from a mother!" Sephiroth frowned, his eyes shifting to Zack who was doing squats as they waited for the elevator.

"Cloud?" He questioned, wondering if the person Zack mentioned was indeed his Cloud. Sephiroth suddenly frowned, wondering when he had started to think of Cloud as his. Cloud was his own individual, him being his mate didn't mean he was Sephiroth's to own.

"Yeah, Cloud Strife. I was with him on the day of he met his fiancé. He never told me who it was, but I just hope the guy treats him well." Sephiroth looked back to the elevator doors, his posture stiffening slightly. If Zack were so close to Cloud, why would Cloud not tell him he was his mate? Was Cloud ashamed to be his mate?

"Has he spoken badly of the man?" Sephiroth asked, trying to get as much information as possible. Zack stopped squatting enough to take a proper breath, stretching his arms and wincing slightly.

"He says the guys nice. An ice dragon like you that at first he felt off about. But he says he likes the guy and wouldn't think he would hurt him. He didn't say he was in love, but he sounded like the guy must have been perfect or something." Sephiroth's pride tried not to swell at that, Sephiroth grunting softly as the doors finally dinged and opened.

"That is good." Zack nodded as he got in, Sephiroth pressing for the basement, which were three floors above the labs. Zack pressed for the 59th floor, probably going to test out the new equipment at the training rooms. Sephiroth planned on returning to his apartment where he would sleep. He would wake up later to think about what to do before seeing Cloud.

"I think you would like Cloud if you met him. He used to be really shy, but he's becoming more outgoing. Maybe I'm a good influence huh?" Sephiroth merely nodded, not fully agreeing with Zack's logic. Nothing in Cloud screamed shy. He screamed integrity, power, pride, and skill. He aged with his time and became an exceptional demon.

The elevator stopped when it reached the basement floor, Sephiroth stepping out quickly to stop any further conversation. He was more tired than he would have expected.

"Hey Seph, take good care of Cloud."

Sephiroth stilled, the doors closing behind him. Nothing got past Zack, and sometimes Sephiroth forgot about that. He was a very interesting human, making it obvious why Angeal would take him under his wing. Sephiroth smirked as he proceeded to walk to his car, taking his keys from his back pocket.

Cloud did have chocobo hair.

He was flattered Cloud thought so highly of him, and Sephiroth wanted to fill any fantasy he had. But he was only an ice dragon. Physically Sephiroth knew he would never hurt Cloud. But mentally, he knew he was bound to do some damage. It wasn't that he wanted to, but with how his life was, he doubted he could keep Cloud happy forever.

Sephiroth had more baggage than he needed.

But they would see soon.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Yours

**Chapter 4**

 **Author's note: This chapter will have mature content. Read on if you dare!**

Cloud looked up to the inn they passed by, seeing the many people dressed in swimsuits. He had his own in his bag, fully prepared to enjoy this small vacation. He sighed as he sat back, the inn passing by and soon far behind them.

This wasn't a vacation.

He was here to mate with Sephiroth, not have fun. Unless what they did in bed was fun. Cloud shook his head, tapping his fingers on his bag. He shifted in his seat when his stomach twisted slightly, Cloud taking in a deep breath. He had the orbs inside of him, and though he couldn't feel them in there it unnerved him that they were. He should have known he was going to have to do something like that to get pregnant, but his naivety had decided to rule till now. He still remembered his mother's words, and the memory only made him feel even sicker.

"When he releases into you Cloud, don't let him pull out right away. If he does he won't fertilize them correctly. They might even fall out." Cloud shivered at the thought, not wanting Sephiroth to see what he had done to get pregnant. It was embarrassing enough that he had to put them inside; having them fall out would make him die of embarrassment.

"We are almost there sir." Cloud looked to the chauffer through the mirror, the tan man having been silent for most of the ride since they got off the helicopter. Cloud had slept through it due to a trusty sleep materia, the man giving mercy to the poor neko. Cloud had taken medicine so he wouldn't get motion sickness in the car, his stomach only twisting gently from the thought of what was to come.

"Do you wish me to help with your bags?" The man asked as they stopped in front of a house seemingly mostly made of glass, Cloud shaking his head. He had only brought two bags, one with clothes, and the other with things he might need for hygiene and so on.

"No."

Cloud unbuckled, getting out of the car and grabbing his bags from beside him. The tan man gave him the keys to the house, though Cloud could already see the front doors were opened.

"I will return in seven days at the same time. Food will be brought every day in the morning. The General is waiting inside." Cloud nodded, a shiver going up his spine at the word General. He was the spouse of the most wanted man in the world. He was the General's and the General was his.

Cloud shook away the pride that tried to swallow him, walking to the house with his bags. He walked into the open doors, his eyes searching everything and everywhere. He dropped his bags by a leather couch, the leather surprisingly cool despite the hot weather outside. He jumped onto it, a soft purr echoing in his chest as he rolled on it. He bolted up when he thought about what food they had, kicking off his boots and bolting to the kitchen.

He opened the fridge, his jaw nearly falling to the floor. An entire buffet was at his fingertips, everything he liked and craved stacked in the large refrigerator. He was convinced this had to be a vacation.

"I asked your mother what you liked the most." Cloud spun around, looking to Sephiroth who stood by the kitchen entrance. Cloud closed the fridge, turning to face the taller man.

"How do you get my mother to talk? She's not exactly friendly with everybody." Sephiroth didn't respond at first, but Cloud waited patiently, knowing he would eventually get an answer.

"She finds me to be a gentlemen, or so she says." Cloud rolled his eyes, already catching on rather quickly. His mother liked Sephiroth because she most likely had a crush, which was the only reason why he wasn't put to the stake after touching him in Midgar.

"That sounds like her," he sighed, looking to the cabinets. His feline curiosity led him all over the kitchen and living room, Sephiroth merely watching silently as Cloud explored.

"Why so much glass?" Cloud finally asked, Sephiroth coming to stand beside him near the couch. Cloud couldn't help but take in his scent; trying to be sneaky in his gentle sniffs but knowing he had been caught from Sephiroth's slight smirk.

"They have beautiful sunsets here. Just weeks before this had all been cement." Cloud frowned, turning and looking to the stairs.

"Can I go upstairs?" Cloud asked, his curiosity eating at him. When Sephiroth nodded Cloud bolted up the steps, wanting to explore everything. Upstairs had less glass, mostly windows framed with large blue curtains. Cloud explored all of the rooms up there, finding the second bathroom to his liking. It was all in an older classical theme, a complete opposite of downstairs.

He stopped by the last room, his eyes widening when he saw a large bed. He pushed open the door more, his eyes searching the room slower than the others. It was themed in something he had never seen before, the large king sized bed draped in black sheets and red pillows, its frame beautiful silver. It was obviously not originally for the room, since it took up most of the space. A dresser sat beside it, and a closet was to the right of it. A large window took up the space of the wall behind the bed, large blue curtains draped over it.

Cloud walked in slowly, seeing the bags next to the closet. Sephiroth had most likely prepared this room, and though it was near bare Cloud loved it. He took in the sweet musky scent Sephiroth always carried with him, jumping onto the bed. He knew he had messed it up but that didn't matter, Sephiroth's scent laced in the sheets.

Cloud didn't know when he had started to like his scent, but it was like heroine to him now.

"Do you like it?" Cloud sat up abruptly, looking to Sephiroth who stood in the doorway. He blushed even though he tried not to, moving off the bed and looking to the sheets he messed up.

"Yeah, its nice."

"Nice?"

Cloud looked to Sephiroth as he advanced towards him, his heart pounding in his chest. He knew what was going to happen, knew what Sephiroth wanted to do now that they were alone. Cloud was just as eager to finish what they had started in Midgar.

"It's just nice?"

Cloud didn't know how to reply to that, and luckily he didn't have to. Sephiroth released his aura, Cloud becoming near boneless, as it seemed to engulf the entire house. Cloud shivered when a hand touched his cheek, Sephiroth looking down to him with a smirk.

"Then I should try harder."

Cloud gasped when he was kissed, Sephiroth grabbing his waist when he became mush in his arms. Cloud followed clumsily as he was led back, putting a hand behind himself as he nearly fell onto the bed. Sephiroth's tongue was everywhere in his mouth, his lips plush against Cloud's as he devoured him.

Cloud would have been gladly ravished by such a strong Alpha, but other needs were a tad more important. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, Sephiroth trying to reclaim it but stopped by Cloud's hand.

"I have to pee." Sephiroth looked to Cloud's face, the small neko blushed red and panting. But from his near closed legs it was obvious he had to pee.

Sephiroth got up and Cloud rushed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Sephiroth sighed, sitting down onto the bed with a frown.

Of all times, why pee now?

On the other hand, Cloud was releasing his bladder, his eyes closed in bliss. When he was done he reached to pull up his pants, but he stopped.

Would it be better if he left with his pants off?

Cloud wanted to have sex as much as the next person, but having second thoughts wasn't uncommon. He peeled off his pants the rest of the way, his bare lower body exposed. He walked over to the mirror, taking off his shirt. He was naked now, something he wasn't too fond of doing with people nearby.

He looked at his body, seeing everything he disliked and the little he did like. He liked his member because he was kind of big for a person his size, liked how it wasn't scary looking like other men's things he had seen in porn. Though the porn was only for research for how this would go down, Cloud could say he appreciated his body a little bit more after seeing what monsters other men were.

But that wasn't the point. What if he wasn't to Sephiroth's tastes? A face is one thing; an entire body is another situation entirely. Cloud threw all of his negative thoughts aside, opening the door before he could stop himself.

Sephiroth was taking off his jacket, his eyes flickering up. They widened in surprise, Cloud trying not to hide behind the door as Sephiroth stood up. His leather jacket dropped to the floor, Cloud getting the guts to take a few steps forward. Sephiroth touched a hand to Cloud's side, making the blonde shiver.

Cloud was led to the bed, Sephiroth's aura suddenly stronger than ever. Cloud fell onto the bed, Sephiroth placing his hands next to his head. Sephiroth's lips touched Cloud's neck, Cloud purring softly as he sucked softly. When he bit down Cloud arched with a moan, the pain like pleasure. Sephiroth didn't let go as he suckled and nibbled, leaving a dark mark that throbbed with each beat of Cloud's heart.

Cloud knew this was nothing more than a ritual to breed. Sephiroth knew that as well. They hardly knew each other, and this was probably closer to a one-night stand than actual lovemaking. But at that moment all of that was forgotten. It was only them in this moment, and ultimate freedom they had both yearned for. They were going to have amazing sex.

"Cloud."

Cloud was in La La land at this moment, his eyes misty as he purred loudly. Sephiroth wanted him aware for this moment, Cloud blinking when Sephiroth reigned back in his aura. He was shaking slightly from endorphins, his eyes focusing on Sephiroth.

"Don't stop," Cloud pouted, Sephiroth looking to his red lips, bruised from his kisses. He leaned down, kissing those lips again. He reached a hand down, Cloud arching when Sephiroth touched his slowly hardening member. Sephiroth swallowed his moans, Cloud grabbing onto Sephiroth's shoulders and sinking his claws into his skin. Sephiroth groaned from the pain, reaching his hand down lower.

Cloud's eyes snapped open, grabbing Sephiroth's hand just as he touched his ass. Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss, Cloud shaking his head.

"It will hurt if I don't," Sephiroth panted, a little out of breath himself. Cloud was like a heater against him, Sephiroth nearly covered in sweat from just a small amount of play.

"I… Just…" Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, waiting for an explanation. Cloud looked away, a blush dominating his cheeks. His ears came out from their hiding place, his tail lazily wrapping around Sephiroth's thigh.

"I can't just get pregnant. I had to do some things first…" Sephiroth was lost for a long second before he caught on. Cloud was indeed filled with orbs, and if he messed with that they might fall out. Sephiroth didn't just want to take him dry though; not wanting to wake up and see blood on his sheets knowing Cloud had suffered.

He moved down Cloud's body, Cloud rising onto his elbows in confusion.

"Wait what are you doing?"

Sephiroth had him lift and spread his legs, Cloud obeying rather easily. Sephiroth placed a hand on Cloud's abdomen, pushing him back down onto the sheets. Cloud was a little unnerved by this, but the release of Sephiroth's aura quickly calmed him. Cloud arched when he felt something wet and warm on his ass, shifting his hips as he tried to ignore the feeling. It was foreign and weird, but even so when Sephiroth's tongue breeched his virgin hole he couldn't help but moan.

Cloud hissed softly from pleasure, gripping the sheets as Sephiroth's tongue went deeper. Cloud was just waiting for him to pull away in disgust because his tongue touched an orb but that didn't happen. Sephiroth pulled away slowly, looking up to Cloud who was panting heavily. Sephiroth rose up, crawling over Cloud who opened his eyes sluggishly.

"W-Why did you do that?" Cloud muttered softly, his voice shaking just slightly. Sephiroth didn't respond, sitting up on the bed. He took off his pants, his black boxers thrown to the floor alongside them. Cloud had watched enough porn to know what to do, but every variety was different. He put a hand to Sephiroth's chest when he moved to loom over him again, his thoughts running rampant.

"Is it going to hurt?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth shaking his head.

"Just a little."

Cloud rose up to his elbows again, forcing Sephiroth back onto his calves.

"If I didn't want to do it today, would that be okay?" Sephiroth frowned but nodded, Cloud sighing softly. This would be amazing sex if he could calm down.

"If you're not ready that's okay." Cloud looked back to Sephiroth, the larger man having reigned in his aura at the mention of Cloud's doubts. Cloud turned around, crawling up the bed to the pillows. Sephiroth watched him silently, his eyes roaming over his body. Cloud turned around, sitting down. He lied down, his head resting on a pillow.

He wouldn't back down from this.

Sephiroth crawled up the bed towards him, Cloud looking to Sephiroth. His silver hair fell over his shoulders, contrasting with the black sheets. A few strands tickled Cloud's sides as he moved over him, Cloud spreading his legs so he could rest between them. Sephiroth leaned down, Cloud's eyelids fluttering when he nibbled his neck with soft nips.

Sephiroth reached a hand down, letting go of Cloud's neck to look down. Cloud didn't want to look but couldn't help to, his eyes widening once he actually took in Sephiroth's size.

There was no way he would fit.

Cloud tried to stay calm, panting softly as Sephiroth moved closer. When their bare skin touched, Cloud looked away, the heat too much. Sephiroth grabbed his chin, Cloud gasping when he kissed him. Cloud grabbed onto him, his claws digging into his shoulders. Sephiroth pushed in slowly, but even so it pained Cloud, Cloud pulling away from the kiss to cry out when he was stretched further.

It was horrible yet so good, Cloud arching when Sephiroth's member slid across his sweet spot. He was drooling from the feeling, the pain he felt mixing with the pleasure. Cloud opened his eyes when Sephiroth was fully inside, gasping for breath as Sephiroth bowed his head with a groan.

Cloud loosened his grip on Sephiroth's shoulders, slowly relaxing, as the pain became a dull throb. He panted softly as he moved Sephiroth's hair back; the spider web like strands sticking to his body. Sephiroth raised his head, Cloud's eyes widening in surprise and fear. Sephiroth's eyes were glowing like stars, small scars appearing on his skin. Cloud touched them, Sephiroth's skin unbearably warm.

They weren't scars they were scales.

Cloud was staring at the true ice dragon. He gasped when Sephiroth pulled out only to push in hard, Cloud gripping the sheets as he cried out when Sephiroth did it again. Cloud didn't imagine his first time would be this rough, but even though it hurt a part of him was enjoying this immensely. The pain was perfect, the jolts of pleasure beneath it only adding to the fire.

Cloud had thought he was a masochist, but not this much.

He arched when Sephiroth started to speed up, the heat inside Cloud a persistent throb that made his stomach churn and his thighs tremble. To make it more intense Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's thighs, spreading them wide as he took him with every ounce of power he had.

Cloud was gasping, moaning, yelling out like a wounded animal. He was sure it was never supposed to be this good the first time, but his mother had told him something. Being with a strong male, especially one like Sephiroth could go two ways, horrible painful sex or amazing great sex. If Cloud hadn't been the masochist he was, this would have been horrible painful sex. Sephiroth had lost almost all control, and all pretense of Cloud's pleasure had been replaced by pure animalistic need. Cloud loved it.

"Harder!" Cloud cried out, Sephiroth moving his hips faster. Cloud arched with a scream when he started to hit that spot harder, Sephiroth grabbing his wrists and pinning them down to the bed. Cloud wrapped his legs around Sephiroth, locking his ankles as he was taken by the waves of ecstasy. Sephiroth started to stroke him, Cloud's hips jolting to meet each thrust that was delivered. Sephiroth growled above him, stroking the red tip.

Cloud came with a scream, Sephiroth growling as he stilled when Cloud clamped down around him. Cloud was almost horrified when he realized Sephiroth didn't cum, but Sephiroth wasn't angry. He pulled out gently, urging Cloud to get on all fours. They were far from done.

Cloud moved like a clumsy kitten, his first orgasm taking a lot out of him. Sephiroth pushed back in with more ease, Cloud gripping the sheets when he bit down on the back of his neck.

"This time, you can't cum till I do." Cloud nodded with a shiver, Sephiroth moving his hips slow at first. With Cloud's orgasm he had seemed to get back some of his mind, but Cloud could tell it was slowly slipping. He bit the sheets when Sephiroth started to speed up, his insides already tender. He closed his eyes as Sephiroth's balls slapped against his ass, his senses less dulled from arousal.

He could hear Sephiroth's restrained groans, could hear the bed tap against the wall, and could feel the sweat trickle down his back as Sephiroth heated up his body.

Cloud opened his eyes, turning his head so he could see Sephiroth. His eyes were closed, his bangs falling over his face and darkening his features. His scales were still printed on his face, his teeth showing through and biting down on his bottom lip. Cloud felt a shiver of fear and thrill go through him when Sephiroth opened his eyes, the glowing orbs narrowed into an aroused glare.

Cloud cried out when he shifted his hips and jabbed the sweet spot inside him, Cloud closing his eyes as he gripped the sheets. He spread his legs wider, his ass throbbing from Sephiroth's hard thrusts. Cloud threw his head back when Sephiroth hit his spot hard, a scream escaping his throat. His spine was electrocuted, his balls stabbed with pleasure and his member releasing a few beads of precum.

Sephiroth grabbed his biceps, pulling Cloud against his chest as he bounced him in his lap. Cloud let his head fall back, Sephiroth's shoulder the only thing keeping it attached to his neck. He had nearly cum from the overwhelming pleasure, Sephiroth speeding up his thrusts to a bruising pace. Cloud cried out with each thrust, his insides assaulted with heat.

It was hot, big, rough, and unbearable. Cloud didn't know if he should get off or let Sephiroth finish, his body nearly brought to its limit from the first round alone. Cloud fell forward when Sephiroth let go of his biceps, Sephiroth grabbing his hips instead. Cloud choked on a breath as he started to sob, so close it burned.

"Seph!" Cloud pleaded, needing to cum badly. Sephiroth grunted softly, Cloud gasping when a hand touched his member. He was stroked quickly, his breath escaping his lungs in rushed pants. When Sephiroth came he groaned loudly, Cloud feeling the heat spill inside him. He came with a sobbed moan, Sephiroth panting as he stayed inside Cloud until he caught his bearings.

When he pulled out his semen followed, but Cloud was too spent to care how he looked at the moment. He was on his knees, bruises covering everywhere Sephiroth had touched with cum spilling out of his ass. He looked like he just had the best sex in the world.

"Did I hurt you?" Sephiroth asked once he noticed Cloud had yet to move, Cloud slowly lowering himself back down to the bed. Sephiroth had hurt him a lot, but Cloud had loved every second of it.

"No," he whispered, closing his eyes as he shook from the crazy session.

He hoped this week never ended.

Author's note: As you can imagine if they both watched porn to learn how to have sex, the sex wouldn't be too light.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Sephiroth woke up, there was a warm body beside him. He frowned in his half sleep state, reaching a hand over. His fingers brushed warm smooth skin, Sephiroth opening his eyes when his curiosity won over. A stubborn pair of blonde spikes stood up from beneath the blankets, Sephiroth sitting up slowly. He grabbed the blanket, slowly pulling it down.

Cloud was next to him, his eyes shut as he slept. Sephiroth took the time to take in the blonde's features, the chapped parted lips, the glow he radiated like the sun. The blonde was beautiful when he slept. Sephiroth touched a hand to Cloud's cheek, running his bare fingers down the pale skin. His hand stopped at his jaw, a frown pulling at his lips.

Cloud had bruises on his neck where Sephiroth had grabbed him, the hickey he had given him a dark bruise compared to the purplish red marks. He pulled the blankets down further, seeing all of the bruises he had left behind. He knew it must have hurt, Sephiroth looking to Cloud's face. He hadn't complained when they had sex, and Sephiroth wasn't too sure if that was good or bad.

Had he screamed because he had hurt him?

Sephiroth pulled the blanket down to Cloud's lower back, running a hand down his spine. Cloud moaned softly in his sleep, Sephiroth looking to Cloud's face again. Cloud was still asleep, Sephiroth probably stimulating a dream. He ran his hand down to Cloud's ass, pushing the blanket down that much more. He frowned when he saw the blood trail down his thigh, his pride hit hard.

Had he really hurt him that bad?

Sephiroth knew he had lost control even though he had tried not to, but he had probably made Cloud suffer. Sephiroth pulled the blanket back up, getting out of bed. Dragons were very sentimental creatures, and they valued their partners like treasure. Sephiroth was usually uncaring to others, but to Cloud he didn't want to be that way. He had hurt him and that was the hard fact.

He left the room to retrieve the healing materia he had in his bathroom, not caring to put any clothes on. They were alone so he didn't care to think about that mad scientist to be close by. He opened the bathroom door, seeing Cloud's clothes on the floor. He stared at them for a long second before picking them up, taking them out of the bathroom and putting them in a bag. He returned to the bathroom, putting his hair in a ponytail before getting the materia.

He was acting like a zombie, put off by what he had done. He returned to the room, his eyes flickering up when he saw movement. Cloud was awake, the lithe blonde turning onto his stomach with a soft groan. Sephiroth felt that much more terrible, Cloud looking to him with tired eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" Sephiroth asked as he looked down to the ground, already knowing full well he had. Cloud wasn't moving much and Sephiroth knew it was because he had been ruthless. What Cloud said next made his negative thoughts come to an abrupt halt.

"Yeah, but… I liked it." Sephiroth looked up, Cloud rising up to his elbows. He was blushing when he looked to him, his ears twitching as he drew circles on the sheets.

"I liked it when you hurt me." Sephiroth parted his lips but no words came out. He had never pegged Cloud to be the masochist type, but he had been wrong before. Cloud looked down to his hand, Sephiroth remembering he had the healing materia. He lifted it, tilting his head slightly.

"You're covered in bruises." Cloud looked down to his body, his blush intensifying. He fell onto a pillow, groaning loudly. Sephiroth didn't know why he did that but decided not to think much of it, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Cloud turned his head, one of his sky blue eyes peering at Sephiroth who touched a hand to Cloud's exposed back.

"Do you think I'm a freak?" Cloud asked as Sephiroth lightened his hand, his fingers walking over the smooth skin.

"No."

He didn't use the materia yet, slowly moving his fingers down Cloud's back, exposing inch by inch. Cloud was silent as he did this, his breath quickening slightly the lower he went. Sephiroth didn't look to his face, his fingers inching the blanket down till Cloud's ass was exposed to the cool air. Cloud shivered, Sephiroth squeezing the materia. The tip of his fingers tingled as he used the materia, Cloud moaning softly when his fingers slid down the seam.

Sephiroth watched as the bruises faded, his eyes flickering up to Cloud's face. Cloud was watching him, his lips parted as he panted softly. Sephiroth leaned down, kissing those lips. Cloud turned over, Sephiroth's hand sliding over a hipbone and resting on a thigh. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, pulling him down more. Sephiroth dropped the materia, Cloud kicking off the blankets.

Sephiroth would have loved to continue, but some things were more important. He pulled away from the kiss, Cloud groaning softly as he tried to reclaim the kiss. Sephiroth let a few more deep kisses slide before he moved away from Cloud's embrace, Cloud sitting up as Sephiroth stood from the bed.

"Shower first."

Cloud groaned, falling back down onto the sheets. He turned over, curling into a ball.

"I don't want to," Cloud mumbled, Sephiroth seeing the blood staining his thighs. His guilt immediately tried to come back but he suppressed it, leaning down. Cloud yelped when he was picked up, Sephiroth placing him over his shoulder and walking to the bathroom.

"Put me down!" Cloud yelled, Sephiroth trying not to roll his eyes as he kicked open the bathroom door.

"You are covered in semen and blood. You will bathe." Sephiroth dropped Cloud onto his feet on the floor, Cloud glaring at him as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're covered in semen too!" He argued, trying to get more resting time in. Sephiroth wouldn't relent, closing the bathroom door. He walked over to the shower, turning on the water. Cloud sighed heavily, leaning against the sink with a frown.

"You dragons have too much energy," Cloud mumbled, Sephiroth trying not to take that to heart as he turned around, facing the stubborn blonde.

"We _dragons_ don't have a lot of energy. We merely want to stay clean." Cloud pursed his lips, slicking a hand through his hair.

"If that's the case why is a dragons cave always messy in fairytales?" Sephiroth tried not to flinch, a nerve struck with that revelation. He used to be compared to dragons from fairytales all the time, and till this day it got on his nerves. He tried not to get angry at Cloud though, knowing he knew little about his species.

"Fairy tales are fiction for a reason. Those stories are looked down upon among my species." Cloud instantly realized he had struck a nerve, looking away from Sephiroth to his reflection in the mirror. Sephiroth tested the water, the heat a perfect skin reddening heat. He took down his ponytail, Cloud walking over to the shower. He placed his hand inside, pulling it back with a hiss.

"Shit that's hot!" He hissed, Sephiroth looking to the younger male.

"Dragons have very low body temperatures. I can't take cold showers." Cloud pouted, and Sephiroth knew from that moment the blonde loved cold showers. He sighed, turning it down just a little bit. Cloud tested it again, the water still too hot for him. Sadly for him, this was the lowest Sephiroth would go. Cloud moved between him and the faucet, turning it down just a little bit more when Sephiroth wasn't looking. It was warm now, Sephiroth frowning as he tested the temperature.

"Please?" Cloud pleaded, Sephiroth nodding after a long moment of thought. They didn't have to shower together so Sephiroth could have let Cloud go first, but he knew that would just waste time. They both got in, Sephiroth wetting his hair first. Cloud stood close by, hogging the water that fell over him. They showered quietly, both of them a tad nervous to start conversation.

"Do you really have a fan club?" Cloud asked after a long moment of thought, almost face palming at the stupid question. He had been curious about that, but that was not a way to start a conversation. Sephiroth opened his eyes, moving away from the spray of water and wiping his face. Cloud was almost disappointed when no make up smeared. The man looked like he wore make up. It would have been kind of hot if he did.

"Yes." Sephiroth wiped his face again, turning the water up just a little. Cloud was used to it by now, slicking back his hair before wiping his face.

"Do they follow you everywhere?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth shaking his head. He grabbed his hair, wringing it into a tight rope.

"No. But they do get information. They know what shampoo I like and I don't even know how they figured that out." Cloud chuckled, Sephiroth looking to him with a raised eyebrow. Cloud looked away, clearing his throat. He hadn't meant to laugh, but he couldn't help but see a bunch of girls going crazy over what shampoo he used. Cloud looked to Sephiroth when a hand touched his back, Sephiroth's eyes lidded as he ran his hand down his spine.

"It's okay if you laugh, I'm not going to get mad," Sephiroth told him, Cloud blushing slightly. He put his ears back when Sephiroth looked at his hair, the usual spiked strands a honey colored blob. Cloud gasped when he was pushed against the wall, the spray of water turned away. His heart beat hard in his chest, his eyes never leaving Sephiroth's.

"Are you sore?" Sephiroth asked as he ran a hand down Cloud's hip, Cloud shaking his head. Sephiroth lifted him, Cloud wrapping his thighs around Sephiroth's waist. Their lips met sloppily, morning breath ignored. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, moaning into the kiss when he grabbed his ass. Sephiroth didn't want to take Cloud dry, but he knew he liked the pain. Plus he still wasn't sure if it was okay for him to touch Cloud inside yet.

He let go of a thigh to line himself up, Cloud digging his claws into his shoulders as he pushed against the tight ring of muscles. Sephiroth pushed harder, the muscles giving way to let him inside. Cloud arched, his lips parting as his breathing escalated. Sephiroth watched Cloud's face as he pushed in further, Cloud's eyes lidded as he stared off into space.

"Oh god," Cloud moaned as Sephiroth fully sheathed himself, Sephiroth panting as he tried not to lose control again. He put his forehead against Cloud's shoulder, gritting his teeth as Cloud clamped down around him. Cloud slowly unclamped, his hands sliding down to Sephiroth's back.

"Please…" Cloud purred, Sephiroth lifting his head to look at Cloud. The lithe blonde's face was twisted in ecstasy, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed. Sephiroth took in a deep breath, keeping his eyes focused on Cloud's face. He pulled out before thrusting back inside slowly, Cloud moaning shakily as he slid his claws up Sephiroth's back. Sephiroth shivered from the pain, pulling out slowly but thrusting in faster. Cloud let his head fall against the wall, his claws sinking into Sephiroth's hair. The silver strands tangled from being wet, Cloud grabbing two handfuls as Sephiroth sped up.

Cloud hissed when he hit his prostate, Sephiroth going faster as he aimed for that spot. Cloud arched with a cry, pulling Sephiroth closer as he moaned with every brush against his sweet spot. Sephiroth held onto Cloud's thighs tighter, taking the nipple in front of him between his lips. When he licked it Cloud shivered, but when he bit it he cried out, his hands tightening in his hair. The feeling was starting to border pain but Sephiroth didn't care, his hips slamming against Cloud's ass as he strived to bring him to pleasure.

Cloud leaned down some, his lips brushing Sephiroth's ear. He moaned when a hard thrust jabbed his prostate, Sephiroth shivering from the erotic sound. Cloud panted and moaned in his ear, the sounds only arousing Sephiroth further.

"H-Harder," Cloud panted shakily, letting go of Sephiroth's hair and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Fuck me harder," Cloud moaned, Sephiroth feeling his control slipping. He slowed down his thrusts to thrust in harder, Cloud crying out when Sephiroth let go of a thigh to spread his ass cheeks. Cloud reached a hand down, stroking his member quickly as he strived for release. His breaths quickened, his cheeks down to his chest burning a dark red. Sephiroth sped up slightly, Cloud licking his neck with a moan.

Sephiroth growled when Cloud bit him, the wet suction applied to his skin making him shiver. Cloud pulled away when he reached his climax, a pleasured cry torn from his throat. Sephiroth stilled inside him, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he came.

They stayed like that for a long moment, Cloud panting as he came down from his orgasmic high. Sephiroth could hardly catch his breath, pulling out slowly after a minute. He lowered Cloud down slowly, Cloud leaning against him as he tried to regain his balance.

"I think I know why they know your favorite shampoo," Cloud said after a long minute of silence. Sephiroth hummed, running his fingers over Cloud's perked ears.

"Ever thought the cashier might be a fan?"

Sephiroth had never thought of that.


	6. Chapter 6: You Ready

**Chapter 6**

In two days they were leaving back to Midgar.

Cloud sat in the hot golden sand, his vision lost as he watched the ocean waves crash against the earth. He could imagine his homeland in the water, the mountain village a mere shadow in his unclear memory. Now that he thought about it, he had never actually stopped and seen what his homeland actually looked like. His head was always down to avoid confrontations with bullies, but his blonde hair always caught attention.

He blinked away the image, looking up to the sky that was just as blue. He watched the clouds roll by, his mind too far away to break apart what the clouds formed. His mind was brought back to a particular memory, one that was just as shadowed as his memory of his home.

"What are you doing on the floor?"

Cloud couldn't remember the boy he had talked to, but he knew he was in pain. His leg had been broken, Cloud able to tell from the torn skin where the bone had protruded. The boy had managed to put the bone back in though, but Cloud knew it still hurt. He remembered the materia he had always kept, his initials wrote on it in sharpie. He hadn't thought it would stay, but surprisingly it did.

He gave it to the boy he remembered, but his appearance was nothing but a shadow. Cloud wished he could meet that boy again, because even though he couldn't remember his face, he had fallen in love with him. It was silly he knew, to love a stranger, but his love for that stranger was the only reason why he still had the memory. He had only been four at the time, barely learning how to write.

His aura was a mix of dragon and crow, though the crow was hardly noticeable. But there was something else, something foreign just as hidden. It was neither human nor demon, but something else entirely. Cloud wanted to be afraid of that aura, but he couldn't be, not when he had fallen in love with the man that owned it.

Who had that boy been?

Sometimes Sephiroth's aura reminded him of the boy when he released it. His senses weren't as strong as when he was a child, but his aura did feel familiar. It was intimidating but warm. If Cloud could make it into a blanket, it would be a large black comforter, thick with material. And though he wouldn't admit it aloud, Sephiroth's aura was the equivalent of having sex.

"Thinking about taking a nap?" Cloud looked to Sephiroth as he came to his side, smirking slightly as he looked back to the ocean. Cloud was tired and he was sure it showed, but taking a nap in the sand would be rather uncomfortable.

"Not yet," he replied, feeling Sephiroth's warmth as he sat close by. Cloud scooted closer, laying his head on his shoulder. Sephiroth didn't say anything against it, his hand going straight to Cloud's bare back, his fingers running up and down his spine. Cloud closed his eyes, purring softly as he dragged his nails up his back. Cloud shivered, lowering down so his head rested on Sephiroth's lap.

Sephiroth continued to run his nails up and down his back, his eyes watching the blonde as he purred contently. Cloud had never liked it when people touched his back, because usually they aimed to pull his tail to gage his reaction. With his tail being connected to his spine it hurt like hell, so most people were not allowed near the area. Sephiroth only aimed to please and pleasure. Cloud suddenly bolted up, Sephiroth looking to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I see your wing now?" Cloud asked enthusiastically, his eyes bright with curiosity. Sephiroth frowned, his eyes telling Cloud that his answer was going to be no. Cloud tried not to visibly deflate as he rested back on Sephiroth's lap, enjoying the soft raking of his nails down his back.

"It's not something I'm proud of." Cloud didn't move, his body tensing slightly once he realized he had tapped into a sensitive subject. He wanted to see his wing because the curiosity was killing him, but he could understand why he wouldn't be proud of his wing. Cloud wasn't proud of his ears or his tail. They made him seem more feminine than he originally was, and that only led to confrontations. He had his share of men trying to molest him, both human and demon.

"It's okay," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth's hand moving up his spine and to his neck. Cloud closed his eyes as he massaged the back of his neck, the area throbbing with relief. This touching situation was the complete opposite of when they first met. Cloud had only purely sexual ties to Sephiroth, not liking anything else about him. If he tried to describe their relationship now, he would be at a loss for words. They couldn't really call each other just friends, since over the days their relationship had expanded beyond that.

Cloud liked him more since he understood more about him, but did he love him?

He wasn't too sure about that, since that was a big step in any relationship. His heart didn't quite throb in his chest when he was near or gone, there wasn't really butterflies in his stomach. Everything that Cloud knew meant love didn't quite exist for him. But, he couldn't sleep now unless Sephiroth was near. He wanted to be around him all of the time, even in the bathroom. Sephiroth merely took it as a cat thing, and Cloud couldn't quite understand why having Sephiroth near made him feel…

How did it make him feel?

Cloud couldn't answer that question even if he tried, but he knew he felt somewhat safe when Sephiroth was near. Cloud looked to the ocean, the waves crashing against the sand as the wind started to pick up. Sephiroth to him wasn't a friend, wasn't a lover. He was something special, something that Cloud needed and wanted all at the same time. It sounded like love, but Cloud knew it couldn't be because he didn't feel what love was.

Where was the throbbing heart?

The butterflies?

Cloud closed his eyes when Sephiroth started to touch his ears, the soft appendages twitching with each touch. Sephiroth liked them the most; he liked the softness Cloud could tell. Sephiroth usually wore gloves, but when it came to Cloud's ears they seemed to just disappear. Sephiroth wasn't really a man of touch, and that was obvious from how he kept everybody a few feet away from himself. It made Cloud feel special that he wanted to touch him.

"What are you thinking about?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud breathing in before releasing it with a sigh. Cloud would have told him, but his words twisted as he hid his original thoughts.

"Home."

Sephiroth was silent for a second, his hands still playing with Cloud's ears.

"Do you want to go back?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud snorting softly. If he went back, his mother would be the only one to care. He was a hated bastard there anyway. Tifa might be nicer to him but that would be the least.

"No. I was thinking about how little I remember of it."

Sephiroth didn't want to say it, but he was glad Cloud didn't want to go back to his hometown. He had never been to Nibelheim before, and he didn't want to go. With little modern day technology like in Midgar, Sephiroth would go crazy. He liked TV, his phone, and so on.

"Would you want to live in Midgar with me?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud silent for a long second. He turned over, looking up to Sephiroth who stared down at him with stoic eyes. Cloud looked away, thinking about what that would be like. He didn't like how Midgar was so crowded, but he wasn't rejected like he was in Nibelheim. Surprisingly people in Midgar were silent, but not all of them were rude.

"That would be nice," Cloud replied, Sephiroth trying not to sigh in utter relief. He started to play with the ends of Cloud's ears, Cloud closing his eyes contently. This was the equivalent of grooming and in Cloud's species, this was a way family or friends bonded. Mothers groomed their children to make the bond stronger and Cloud would groom her. He had tried to groom Zack but the puppy felt awkward. But for some reason he had no problem with grooming Cloud.

"Behind your ears, is it really sensitive?" Cloud opened his eyes sluggishly, grunting softly but not really considering what had been said. Cloud became mush when Sephiroth's nails lowered, the back of his ears prickling with pleasure. Cloud moaned softly before he started to purr, Sephiroth scratching a little bit harder. Cloud stretched out with a moan, shivering when Sephiroth moved to his other ear. Cloud turned over, exposing his back to Sephiroth.

"Why don't you scratch behind your ears?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud barely hearing him as he purred happily. Cloud never liked to itch behind his ears because he scratched too hard. His claws always hurt him no matter how lightly he touched. But when others scratched behind his ears they did it with just the right pressure and gentleness. It was heaven.

"It doesn't feel as good," Cloud purred, gasping when he was turned onto his back in the sand. Sephiroth was over him in a second, his eyes looking over his features. Cloud blinked, his content purring still thrumming in his throat. The heat from the sun was amazing.

"Do cats like to be dominated?" Sephiroth asked, moving his pelvis down so it touched against Cloud's. Cloud took in a sharp breath, his body instantly heating up from the stimulation. Cloud bit his lower lip, reaching his hands up and touching Sephiroth's shoulders. His skin was as pale as paper but his skin was always warm. Even when they had the AC on his skin was hot. But he said he had a low body temperature, and though Cloud couldn't remember much from school he was just glad Sephiroth could be his heater when he needed it.

"No. We liked to be pampered there's a difference." Sephiroth hummed softly, his silver hair, which he had put in a ponytail falling over his shoulder and some piling on Cloud's bare chest. Cloud was instantly tickled by it, moving a hand from Sephiroth's shoulder and grabbing a handful of his hair. When Sephiroth tensed Cloud suspected Sephiroth thought he would pull it. Cloud didn't though, merely twirling the thick strands between his fingers.

"What if your fans were video taping this right now?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth's tense body relaxing as his face twisted with a look of disgust. Cloud chuckled, knowing full well Sephiroth hated when he brought up the dreaded fans.

"Shinra would bribe them to give them the video." Cloud raised an eyebrow, Sephiroth rolling over. Cloud rolled with him, straddling his hips. He wiped sand off from his body as he thought, thinking about how much Shinra would bribe them.

"Is that why a lot of personal things about you don't come to the surface?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth nodding as he rested his hands on Cloud's hips. Cloud hummed softly, suddenly having a bunch of questions to ask.

"Did you know about me before you met me?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud looking down to him. Cloud wouldn't admit it but Sephiroth inspired his dreams for becoming a soldier. His mother quickly shot down those dreams though. Cloud would have just left and became a soldier but Zack talked him out of it.

"I did but not much. Just the basics like your status, name, and that you lived in Midgar. You were the wet fantasy of many girls back home," Cloud told him, only knowing this from gossiping girls at school. Sephiroth made that disgusted face again, the same face he did every time Cloud brought up his fans. Cloud hadn't thought Sephiroth couldn't make any other face besides stoic, but he was quickly proved wrong. Sephiroth loved to make faces.

"Do you think I'm pregnant?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth frowning slightly as he thought about it. Cloud had suspected it to be a no or yes answer, his skin crawling when he thought of the parasites inside his body. Because of how quickly they fertilize he would be able to know when he is pregnant within a week, in which the parasites dead body gave off a chemical found in newly pregnant women. Cloud had never used a pregnancy test before but he kind of looked forward to it.

"Yes." Cloud smiled, leaning down so his face was closer to Sephiroth's.

"And if I wasn't?" Cloud yelped when he was turned over, Sephiroth looming over him again. Sephiroth kissed him with enough passion to make Cloud dizzy, the bigger man pulling away with a smirk.

"I can show you in the shower."

Cloud wanted to scream hallelujah.

Author's note: I got writers block so sorry for not posting till now. I put in less sex and more bonding time, because it's impossible to know everything about someone from just sex.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Author's note: I go too lazy to correct my mistakes, so sorry if you find a bunch.**

'Who is Sephiroth's new blonde? Love interest or one night stand?'

Cloud looked at the picture of him straddling Sephiroth on the beach, big red letters written just above it. The magazine he held was protesting beneath his tight grip, Cloud unbelieving that they had actually been spied on. His hoody was the only thing that was covering his hair and now he was glad he wore one. He bought the magazine with his new card, something Sephiroth got him so he had money to spend in the city. Cloud had never actually had money for himself so he had yet to go crazy shopping. Though it would happen soon enough since he saw a new clothing shop open down the road.

He quickly walked back to Sephiroth's apartment building, which was a few buildings away from the Shinra building. He used his key card, now an official member of the Shinra Company as Sephiroth's mate. The only reason this was so… well was because it was Sephiroth.

If he had mated with Zack instead he wouldn't have been able to live on Shinra premises. Or even got a private place to mate with him. But apparently the area had not been so private.

He walked straight to the elevator, ignoring the receptionist who ignored him in turn. He got inside and pressed for the last floor before swiping his key card again, the building going up nine floors. Cloud sometimes wished Sephiroth lived on the first floor, but he did have an entire floor to himself. The ninth floor was just one large condo, and sometimes Cloud felt like there was never enough room. He had more things than he remembered.

The elevator dinged, Cloud walking out and looking around for Sephiroth. He wasn't anywhere to be found though, Cloud sighing softly. He walked to the couch, falling down and throwing his leg over the side. He took the magazine from the bag he was given, looking to the picture again. He and Sephiroth weren't wearing any shirts, only swim trunks they didn't even use their entire stay. Sephiroth was handsome in this picture but Cloud…

He looked too thin, and he had sand all over his back. His hair was a mess and he could see the mole on his lower back. He was ugly, no wonder they thought it was a one-night stand. Cloud shook his head and frowned in disagreement, looking himself over again. He wasn't ugly, just smaller compared to Sephiroth. Yeah he was thin but he was hand chosen by Sephiroth so he had a better body than any wanna be bitch. Cloud nodded, opening the magazine.

For an hour he read over all the gossip, outwardly disgusted but silently intrigued. Because his town was so small word spread fast so there was no need for magazines. They had them but everybody already knew everything in them. In Midgar, there was so much gossip Cloud wondered where half the shit came from. And why did they have a survey on who thought he was Sephiroth's mate or just a one-night stand? Why did almost everybody put one-night stand?

Was Sephiroth really that desired?

Cloud didn't hear the door open, reading an article about how President Shinra was having an affair with a barely legal teenager. He gasped when his magazine was suddenly taken, Sephiroth dropping it onto the coffee table. Cloud sat up, a little angry he couldn't finish reading the article but glad he didn't have to hear any more gossip.

"Do you actually care about what they say?" Sephiroth asked, dressed in all of his leather clad glory. Cloud blushed, looking away from him. The last thing he needed right now was a boner.

"No, it's just hard to stop reading," Cloud defended, Sephiroth smirking with a soft snort. He turned away, taking off his leather coat.

"I talked to Shinra about the photo. They let it slide so the masses know I have a mate. When we confirm your pregnancy they want to also put it in the papers." Cloud winced; the sudden intrude of his privacy making him irritated. He didn't say that aloud though, turning over so he was on his stomach. He sighed again, looking side ways to Sephiroth who was undressing.

"Are you used to having your privacy intruded?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth tilting his head as he pushed off his pants. He was silent for a long second so Cloud looked over his body, his hair pulled over one shoulder and exposing his back. It was ripe with muscle, all the way down to his brief covered ass. Cloud looked back to the magazine, his hand twitching to grab it and continue reading. He knew most of the stuff was nonsense, but now he knew why girls gossiped so much.

It's fucking addictive.

"Did anyone recognize you?" Sephiroth asked as he walked over to him, Cloud's eyes drawn to the bulge in his boxers. He looked away quickly, trying not to seem like a sex crazed teenager. He shook his head, turning over when Sephiroth go to the couch. Sephiroth laid over him, Cloud reveling in his warmth. He took off his sweater, Sephiroth helping him when it got stuck around his shoulders. He hadn't worn a shirt that day, Cloud wrapping his arms around Sephiroth's waist.

"I think people only notice my hair, not me. In my hometown if I had my hair out everyone knew who I was. When I didn't though apparently I was a different person." Sephiroth frowned, running a hand through Cloud's hair. Cloud's features were unique and Sephiroth couldn't understand how people could be so blind to how he actually looked. But his hair was extremely distracting.

"Where you bullied?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud's arms loosening in the hold of Sephiroth's waist. Cloud had hoped Sephiroth would never ask that question, that subject very delicate. His bullying had been intense, mostly beatings and words of hate. Because he was a cat in a mostly dog village, that made his life a living hell. Cloud looked away from Sephiroth, running his fingers down the patch of skin on his lower back.

"Yeah. I was a neko and most of the other's were inu's." Sephiroth frowned in anger, already knowing what Cloud had to go through in his hometown. Cloud didn't bring up the moment when he was almost raped, the bully having taken it too far. His friend's immediately stepped in though, not wanting to be put in prison along with their friend. The boy was shot dead the next day by Cloud's uncle.

"In Midgar, there are a variety of different demons. It makes it easier to fit in," Cloud spoke, looking back to Sephiroth who was still frowning. Cloud forced a smile, but Sephiroth kissed it away. Cloud gasped when Sephiroth grinded against him, his pants suddenly way too tight. Cloud moved his hands up, feeling the expansion of skin. Sephiroth pulled away from the kiss, Cloud confused for a second when he quickly took off his pants.

"What-!" Cloud arched when Sephiroth wrapped his lips around his semi hard member, arching with a moan. Sephiroth had only done this a few times before and Cloud had gladly returned the favor. But this time it was completely unexpected and Cloud felt his nerve endings burst with pleasure. Sephiroth pulled away when Cloud was hard, putting two fingers in his mouth. He prepared Cloud for the first time, and Cloud instantly realized he didn't like it.

He groaned in discomfort, Sephiroth licking his stomach before twisting his fingers and pushing up. Cloud arched with a gasp, a sudden knock on the door stopping their act. Cloud was panting, his eyes lidded and a hand delved in Sephiroth's hair. They had both stopped like guilty teenagers and Cloud's boner almost immediately deflated.

He didn't like his private time intruded upon.

"Open the door Seph, I know you're in there!" Cloud tensed at the sound of Zack's voice, looking to Sephiroth who raised an eyebrow. He moved his fingers, Cloud releasing his held breathe with a shaky gasp. Sephiroth reluctantly pulled away and clothes were put back on.

When Cloud opened the door he was immediately attacked by two hundred pounds of excited puppy. Cloud tried not to fall as Zack ranted on and on about the gossip that had spread. Cloud didn't see the other two men that entered the room, struggling to peel the excited man off from him. Zack eventually let him go, putting him at an arms length.

"You're all grown up!" Zack exclaimed, Cloud slapping his arms away, though a friendly smile spread onto his lips. He had forgot how hyper Zack could get when left alone for too long, Cloud running a hand through his hair.

"I've been grown. I reached maturity at twelve. Anyway, what are the people saying?" Cloud asked, the magazine having made him start thinking about what other people thought. Zack grinned, putting his hands on his hips.

"I've heard around the plates that the Silver Elite is dying from nosebleeds. There had been suspicions that Sephiroth was gay, but now they have hard evidence!" Cloud raised an eyebrow, wondering why that was so important. Zack's grin became less friendly and more questioning.

"How does it feel to be the most envied man in the world?" Zack asked, Cloud tilting his head in confusion. Why would anyone envy him?

"Am I supposed to have an answer?" Cloud asked, Zack's grin falling slightly.

"You don't care what they think do you?" Zack asked, Cloud shrugging. He wouldn't call it caring, more or less curious as to why they reacted that way. Zack sighed, his grin falling into a less excited stare.

"You cats don't understand a serious situation, do you?" Zack asked, Cloud blinking once as he tried not to get offended. He couldn't help but at least retaliate a little bit.

"You humans don't understand how to shut up, do you?" Cloud asked, Zack's jaw dropping.

"He's feisty. I like him."

Cloud turned around at the new voice, seeing two larger men next to Sephiroth. He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. He had been called feisty many times, and he didn't like it.

"I'm not feisty. I'm straight forward."

The red head smirked, looking to Sephiroth who was looking at Cloud. Cloud knew the two men must have been Sephiroth's friends and he wanted to respect them, but being called feisty was not a compliment.

"I like him."

Cloud gasped when Zack threw himself on him, his larger body too much for Cloud. Cloud grabbed him by his shirt collar, Zack yelping when he was flipped over and dropped to the ground. Cloud chuckled at his surprised face, their rough play having dwindled since a potential suitor was found for Cloud. Cloud was full on prepared to kick Zack's ass now.

"Is he pregnant?" Cloud's eyes shot up, the dark haired man having been the one to ask the question. Sephiroth frowned, looking from his friend to Cloud who was tensed where he stood. Having his privacy invaded was making Cloud lose more patience than he thought he had.

"We have not confirmed it yet. Not to appear rude, but can you all please leave? Me and Cloud need rest." Zack snorted as he got up from the ground, Cloud pushing him playfully. Zack pushed him back, though more gently.

"Sure you guys need rest," Zack joked, Cloud blushing darkly. Zack chuckled at his friend's obvious embarrassment, throwing an arm around Cloud's neck.

"Don't worry, I'll let you guys have your me time." Cloud pushed Zack towards the door, Sephiroth following with his friends. Sephiroth's friends invited Cloud to a dinner to meet the entire group in a week, since now he was officially part of the Shinra Company. Cloud hesitantly agreed, not too keen on socializing. They left after a few minutes of talking shop, Cloud blantly ignoring them and play fighting with Zack. He didn't have an actual job besides bearing Sephiroth's offspring so he didn't care too much about what was happening in Shinra.

When they finally left Cloud walked towards the magazine to catch up on gossip, stopped only by arms that pulled him against a hard chest. Sephiroth kissed his neck, Cloud tilting it and shivering when he slid his hands down.

"Bed."

Cloud was only too happy to follow.


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

**Author's note: Sorry for the long wait, college midterms had come and gone and I've been busy drowning in books and stress. I also had no ideas for this chapter, so that also play a part. I totally forgot where I was going with this story. But we shall get back on track!**

 **Chapter 8**

His mother had never spoken to him about pregnancy. Cloud had absolutely no clue of what was happening to his body. He had a few aunts who had been pregnant while he was alive, but he didn't know them too well. The only time he met them was when he was forced to go to a family reunion or a wedding. All he learned from those experiences that it was painful and they got really big. He had pegged himself as strong and had a high pain tolerance. When he woke up that morning after it was confirmed that he was pregnant three weeks in, he was proved very, very wrong.

For males, pregnancy was very different. When the parasites hatched and died and the pregnancy was confirmed, the parasite then dissolves partially into the male's body, becoming fully attached to him until the baby would be born so it wouldn't fall out. The only difference from the beginning process of when he conceived was that now he could feel it. It was what his mother described as cramping on her period, only it felt like he was dying.

He lay in bed curled into a ball, his eyes red from when he cried when the worst of it had come and gone. He was shivering even though he was covered in blankets, his eyes staring off into space as he tried not to move from the only position that guaranteed him less pain. Sephiroth was still in the apartment with him, though he was going to leave soon. Cloud wanted to cry at the thought of being left alone, but at the same time he wanted to kick Sephiroth out and never see him again. He was banned from the room temporarily, but they both knew it wouldn't last.

"Seph!" Cloud yelled, listening quietly to hear if he would come or not. It was silent for a second but soon Cloud heard footsteps, his sour mood lightening and dampening at the same time. When the door opened, Cloud looked up to Sephiroth. It was clear in his facial expression he was annoyed, but in his eyes he was worried. The sight made Cloud melt a little inside, his pained expression calming slightly.

"It hurts," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth sighing softly as his annoyed expression gave way to one of care. He walked over to the bed quickly, Cloud pointing for him to lay behind him. Sephiroth did as was asked, moving an arm carefully over Cloud so he wouldn't accidentally hurt him. Cloud grabbed his arm and pulled him closer, closing his eyes as he basked in Sephiroth's warmth. Sephiroth was still at first, not one to usually enjoy cuddling. Cloud didn't really care, just as long as he got what he needed.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud sniffing softly as he tried not to yell at his lover. It was like Cloud had just been shot and instead of getting him medical help, Sephiroth asked if he just got shot. Cloud breathed deeply, opening his eyes and staring at the wall.

"It still hurts." Sephiroth became silent, Cloud closing his eyes once again. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

The funny thing was Cloud knew he was sleeping. He knew he was dreaming as he walked down the stairs, his hand on the rail for the balance he suddenly lacked. He didn't even know why he was in the house, or whose house it was. He could smell cinnamon drift through the air from downstairs, so blindly he followed. When he looked down the steps, they didn't end. But instead of being afraid, he turned to the side, another stairway forming. It led him onto solid tile, and the smell of cinnamon increasing.

He breathed it in, wondering if maybe Sephiroth was making cinnamon rolls outside of this dream. With this in mind, he tried to move faster but he couldn't. He didn't get frustrated like he wanted to, moving at the pace his body would let him at the moment. He turned into the kitchen, Sephiroth standing there in all of his naked glory. Cloud bit his lower lip, stopping by the entrance and just watching silently.

"I know you are in pain, so I made some cinnamon rolls for you. You can eat them when you wake up." Cloud nodded, wondering if Sephiroth was also sleeping with him and aware of it. Sephiroth took them out of the oven, placing them on the counter. He didn't use gloves though, his hand showing no signs of burn marks.

"Do you want one now?" Cloud frowned, shaking his head.

"No, give me the knife." Sephiroth gave him a wide smile, walking over to the knife holder. He took the largest one out, his eyes locked on the glistening blade as he ran a finger over the sharp edge. His finger didn't get cut though, Cloud feeling his chest throb as his heart started to pound. What was he going to do with the knife in this dream?

He took in a deep breath, his fingers itching to hold the knife. Sephiroth walked over to him, a smile on his lips. He presented the knife to Cloud, his eyes full of trust as he spoke.

"Take it. Do what you want with it." Cloud ordered himself not to take it, to wake up. He couldn't though, his hand moving slowly like he was in water. He didn't know why but suddenly his whole body was weak, his dream self taking over. He took the knife, looking to his reflection in it.

"I'm in pain because of you, did you know that?" Cloud asked, looking up to Sephiroth whose smile never fell.

"Yes, and I am sorry for that. But it is for our children, Cloud." Cloud smiled sweetly, pointing the knife at Sephiroth. Sephiroth's smile fell, his eyes becoming less trusting and more concerned. Cloud felt his eyes start to burn, trying to force himself to wake up so he wouldn't see what would happen next. His body was screaming, but his mind kept rolling slowly, almost counting down to what Cloud was going to do.

"Do you know how much it hurts?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth taking a step back. He shook his head, Cloud feeling his face contort into a sneer. Cloud knew he was dreaming he could change this.

He had the control!

"It hurts so much, Seph. I could feel it now, like my entire body is being pulled apart. I can't stop shivering; I fight every second not to cry. But all you care about is that I am going to have your child?" Sephiroth took another step back, Cloud tilting his head to the side as he raised the knife higher.

"Do you want me to show you how much it hurts?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth silent as he looked to Cloud with confusion and fear. He shook his head, Cloud's sneer giving way to a grin.

"I wasn't giving you a choice."

Cloud charged forward, and when the blood splattered on his face he shot awake. He didn't know he was screaming until Sephiroth ran into the room, the cinnamon smell still in the air. Cloud didn't know if he was dreaming or if he was truly awake, but he could still see the blood on his hands, see the knife on the sheets.

When Sephiroth got on the bed though, the knife disappeared, the blood replaced by Sephiroth's skin. Cloud was pulled into an embrace, his eyes over flowing with tears as the dream stuck to his mind.

"It's okay Cloud, it's okay," Sephiroth whispered into his ear, his voice breaking through Cloud's traumatized brain. When he calmed down enough, he told Sephiroth what he had dreamt. Sephiroth listened quietly, his eyes focused on Cloud's face the entire time. The more Cloud tried to recall it though, the foggier it became, and within minutes of telling Sephiroth what he had dreamt, he could hardly remember it.

"Were you in that much pain?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud wiping his eyes of tears as he relaxed. Sephiroth pursed his lips when Cloud nodded, sighing softly.

"So no cinnamon rolls?"

Cloud looked to him, his stomach growling softly.

"No I want them," Cloud replied, standing up and heading for the kitchen. No nightmare was going to keep him away from eating. Fish or not he was hungry.

 **Author's note: I know, short. I just have no idea what to put and my muse would rather be eating a sandwich. This it all it gave me before taking a vacation. I also got too lazy to edit, I'm sorry you guys college is kicking my butt.**

 **P.S. it is very common for pregnant woman to dream about killing the father.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sephiroth tried not to sigh as he sat in the meeting, the discussion of lack of sword production not something he cared too much about. A lot of the rookies had started to break their swords fighting, the weaker material not able to withstand the brutal force a soldier could administer in a blow. If they really valued his opinion, he would authorize new material be used, like the material of his sword. But nobody in here actually valued his opinion, he was just here for show now a days. On the battlefield is where he learned his opinion mattered, if he wanted to get his men home safely.

"Sephiroth, your opinion?"

That really meant to tell him to socialize, but he wasn't in the mood. He set his jaw, leveling the president with his stare.

"Thinner swords could be made to increase supply." The president grinned, nodding as he yapped like he was the one to come up the idea. Sephiroth merely ignored him, tuning him out to look out the window to his apartment he could see just barely. Cloud was in less pain as they neared his sixth week of pregnancy, but now Sephiroth was faced with another problem. Cloud was more emotional than before, and Sephiroth felt it was a blessing and a curse. Sometimes Cloud could be happy, seemingly all day. There wasn't a thing that could put him down.

Then the next day Sephiroth was kicked out of his apartment and Cloud would scream that he was going back to Nibelheim. Sephiroth didn't know what to do then, so called Cloud's mother. They had exchanged numbers before he met Cloud, and he was glad they did.

"Sugar him up," she had said, laughing a little over the phone when Cloud yelled out in anger.

"Make him feel special, and apologize even if you didn't do anything. He just needs somebody to beat up right now." Sephiroth became the punching bag Cloud wanted, and in turn it led to hugs and apologies to kisses then the bedroom. Sephiroth was still exhausted from how long he spent trying to keep Cloud happy, and he was sure Cloud would call any second.

And like a mind reader, Sephiroth's phone started to vibrate. He merely stood and asked everybody to excuse him for a few minutes. He walked out of the office doors, opening his phone and putting it to his ear.

"Seph come home." Sephiroth tried not to sigh, leaning slightly against the wall as he tried not to just hang up. His mother had told him to sugar him up, and pissing of his smaller lover would be the complete opposite.

"I can't, I'm in the middle of a meeting." He heard Cloud sigh over the line, his sudden urge to hang up increasing.

"Seph please, I need you." Sephiroth instantly frowned, the tone in Cloud's voice shaking slightly. He was obviously in pain of some sorts, and that instantly made Sephiroth get into action. He told him he would be there in five and hung up, walking back into the meeting room. He walked up to the president and leaned down, the president tilting his head so he could hear him. Sephiroth explained the situation to him, and the president waved him away.

Sephiroth quickly left, heading down to the garage. He quickly got into his car and left to his apartment building, everything else forgotten. He unlocked his apartment door and walked in, expecting something terrible. Cloud was just sitting in the living room, his eyes locked on the television. Sephiroth didn't know what to say or do, clearing his throat to get Cloud's attention. Cloud looked to him, obvious anger in his stare.

"You said five minutes. It's been twenty." Sephiroth sighed this time, looking Cloud over for any signs of injury or internal pain. When none was spotted, he closed the door, locking it for good measure. It wasn't like anyone would bother him anyway.

"Why did you call me?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud shrugging as he looked back to the TV screen.

"I told you I needed you, but you took too long." Sephiroth tried to have patience, but he realized at the last second it was slowly slipping away from him. He was glad he was no longer in that boring meeting, but he cared for his soldiers and their wellbeing. If he was called out of the meeting for nothing, he was sure he was just going to leave Cloud here alone for a week. This was not a laughing matter, and he wondered if Cloud realized that.

"Cloud, what did you _need_ me for?" Sephiroth asked with annoyance in his voice, Cloud looking to him with a frown. Sephiroth catched the couch pillow that was thrown at him, his sudden confusion erasing his irritation. He looked to Cloud who stood up, his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Why do I need you? You leave me here every day by myself! Whenever I tell you I want to have sex, you push me away. Every time I want to cuddle, sleep, or even shower with you, you push me away. I need you to love me but you won't!" Sephiroth's lips parted slightly, his brain instantly locked on that one word.

Love.

Cloud wanted him to love him.

"Fuck you Seph, if you don't want to fucking be near me than leave! I don't need you!" Sephiroth dodged the vase that was thrown at him, Cloud running out of the living room and further into the apartment. Sephiroth snapped out of his daze, rushing after him in case he did something to harm himself. When he entered into his room, he found Cloud tearing his clothes from the wardrobe; his usually fair skin now flushed red.

"Cloud," Sephiroth called softly as to not further anger him, Cloud's eyes snapping to him. Sephiroth felt like breaking when he saw the anger and hurt in Cloud's eyes, the small blonde, throwing a shoe at him.

"Shut up! You don't care about me! I'm leaving and going back home to my mother, at least she won't push me away!" Sephiroth dropped everything he held, walking closer to Cloud. Cloud threw everything he could at him, his anger something Sephiroth had never thought he would witness when they first met. When he finally got to Cloud, there were bruises all over his body but he didn't care. He grabbed Cloud and pulled him close, embracing him in a hug and not letting him go until he calmed down.

"Let me go," Cloud sobbed even though his arms wrapped around Sephiroth, his tears running down Sephiroth's chest. Sephiroth didn't say anything, only led Cloud backwards towards the bed. Clothes had been thrown on it, but Sephiroth didn't care to move them. He gently pushed Cloud down, pinning his wrists to the bed.

"Tell me you love me," Cloud whispered, Sephiroth parting his lips. But the words didn't come out. He had wanted to say those things to Cloud ever since he had met him, but now that he had the chance he couldn't speak. In his mind he could say it a million times, and he would have screamed it if he could. But in that exact moment, he couldn't speak. He couldn't say the words. Instead he leaned down and kissed Cloud's lips, opting to show him his love instead.

Cloud parted his lips, pressing against Sephiroth in the need for contact. Sephiroth let go of his wrists, sliding his hands down to his sides. Cloud pulled away from the kiss, taking off his shirt and exposing his abdomen. Sephiroth leaned further down, kissing one of his peach colored nipples. Cloud slipped a hand into his hair, moaning softly as he pleasured him with his tongue. Sephiroth didn't stay long, giving the other nipple the same amount of treatment with his tongue. He slid down Cloud's body, his tongue running across Cloud's warm skin. Cloud was already starting to pant, his eyes glossed over as he watched Sephiroth go lower and lower.

"Seph," Cloud moaned when he got to his pants, Sephiroth looking up to Cloud. Cloud tensed slightly when he caught Sephiroth's stare, his body warming up more. Sephiroth unbuttoned his pants, his teeth touching the zipper. Cloud was left in unbearable arousing agony as Sephiroth slowly pulled it down, all the while his eyes never leaving Cloud's. Cloud arched, asking for more. Sephiroth pulled down his pants along with his boxers, Cloud's fully aroused member slapping against his stomach in relief. His hole was twitching to be filled, his thighs red as blood rushed from his brain down to his member. Sephiroth ran a hand in between his thighs, Cloud shivering with a moan.

"Seph please," Cloud moaned, spreading his legs wider if his point didn't get across. Sephiroth rose up, stripping off his work outfit. He let it all drop to the ground, Cloud his only priority at the moment. He laid over Cloud, rubbing their members together. Cloud arched with a moan, locking his thighs against Sephiroth's waist. Sephiroth leaned down, Cloud tilting his head as he attacked his neck. Bruising kisses decorated Cloud's throat like a choker necklace, his body twitching with need the more aggressive Sephiroth got.

Just when Cloud thought he couldn't take anymore, Sephiroth pulled away from his neck to kiss his lips. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's neck, moaning when he grinded against him. Sephiroth pulled away and rose onto his knees, reaching over to the drawer for lube. Cloud wasn't having it though, pulling Sephiroth back down over him. He rolled them over, rising up and straddling Sephiroth's hips. Sephiroth groaned when Cloud started to stroke his member, the lovely stimulation soon replaced by tight warmth.

Sephiroth grabbed Cloud's hips, growling through his teeth as Cloud slid down slowly. Cloud silently watched him, his ears coming out and twitching softly. Sephiroth felt his tail wrap around his thigh, his feline appendages having come and gone during different stages of the pregnancy. It was apparently normal for Cloud's species for that to happen, but Sephiroth liked the sex a whole lot more when Cloud's feline side came out.

"Cloud," Sephiroth growled lustfully, Cloud placing his hands on Sephiroth's shoulders as he moved all the way down. He rolled his hips, tearing a hiss from Sephiroth's lips. Cloud rose up, moaning as his body fought against the friction. He fell back down, Sephiroth grabbing him tighter when Cloud yelled out. His prostate had been hit dead on, Cloud closing his eyes as he bit his bottom lip in pleasure.

"Can we do this every day?" Cloud purred, rising up before falling back down again. Sephiroth nodded absentmindedly, not knowing what hole he just dug for himself. Cloud moaned when Sephiroth growled his affirmative, moving faster on top of him as he strove to release. Sephiroth let go of his hips to cup his chest, Cloud grabbing his hands and pressing them harder against his nipples. He rode him faster, moans slipping from his lips as his prostate was brushed against every time.

"Do you like what I do to you?" Sephiroth asked, Cloud arching when he thrusted up his hips. He moaned as his head fell back, touching a hand to his own member as he started to near his release. Sephiroth grabbed his hands, pinning them behind his back. Sephiroth used the position to give himself leverage, Cloud crying out as he started to slam into him.

"Yes oh god yes!" Cloud moaned loudly, rolling his hips with each thrust to feel more of the pleasure. He was sure he was bleeding again but it didn't matter, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as Sephiroth tightened his hands around his wrists. The torture of not being able to touch himself and cum was driving Cloud crazy, but it was worth every second of agonizing pain and pleasure that tainted his blood.

"Harder!" Cloud cried out, Sephiroth lifting Cloud up so his member could slide out. Cloud was confused until he was pushed onto his knees, his face pushed into the bed. He turned his head to breathe, feeling Sephiroth grab his wrists again and holding him still. When he pushed back in Cloud purred as his thrusts became harder than before, Sephiroth grunting with each adrenaline filled thrust. Cloud gasped and moaned with each thrust, his claws digging into the palms of his hands as his body burned with pleasure. Sephiroth made him scream in a way he didn't know he could, Cloud's head pounding and bleeding through his ears. His brains were being fucked out, but Cloud couldn't give a flying fuck at the moment.

He couldn't cum though; his body fighting it like a rope was pulling him back from the edge. Just when he thought he would faint from lack of stimulation, Sephiroth's hand slid down his body. When his fingers wrapped around his member and tightened, Cloud came. It was a bursting waterfall, his vision flashing white before it started to fade. Cloud panted as he tried to stay awake, Sephiroth still hard inside him. Cloud spread his legs wider, Sephiroth taking that as his que. He started to thrust again, Cloud pulling his hands from his grip and gripping the sheets as the prostate stimulation tried to make him get hard again. He couldn't though, his body spasming with each thrust. It was too much stimulation, Cloud gripping the sheets till they ripped.

"Cum," Cloud panted, Sephiroth grabbing his hips as he thrusted faster. Cloud moaned when he jabbed his prostate harder, his vision inked with black spots once again. Cloud shook them away, gasping for breath as Sephiroth became rougher on his body as he neared his release.

"Cum!" Cloud whimpered, Sephiroth thrusting hard enough for each thrust to take away Cloud's breath. Cloud cried out, reaching his hand down and touching his member. He took his hand away with a hiss, his body still too sensitive. When Sephiroth came Cloud swore his entire body exploded. It was like he came again, though not from his member. When Sephiroth pulled out Cloud didn't know what to do with himself. Sephiroth decided it for him, pulling him down and against his chest.

They were both covered in sweat and the room smelled like sex, but it didn't matter. Cloud linked their fingers, breathing deeply as he tried to ignore the cum sliding out of his ass. Sephiroth kissed his neck, panting softly against his skin.

"Mine."

Cloud smiled, squeezing Sephiroth's hand just a tad harder.

"All yours."

 **Author's note: I don't know why but my muse woke me up from an hour nap to write this. Well, luckily for me I don't have any work to do, so this is a helpful way to help steam off. By the way, a woman can't miscarry when having sex, whether rough or gentle because her cervix keeps the daddy's thing thing away from the baby, eliminating any possible harm. Or Cloud's intestines for this matter. Miscarriages are caused by DNA deformations in the fetus or the mother's inability to carry full term. So now that is out there, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10: DNA

Chapter 10

It was ultrasound day. Cloud tried not to get too excited as he moved around the apartment, his usual fatigue put behind him for today. Sephiroth had taken the day off for this, only adding to Cloud's happiness. Sephiroth was currently in the shower, the door left open just incase Cloud had to go in or wanted to join him. Cloud would have loved to join him, but at that moment he was thinking of what room to make the nursery.

Sephiroth's apartment had two empty rooms left, and Cloud was still deciding which one to use. He wanted the walls to be baby blue like he saw in the baby catalogues, but it was very cliché. Maybe a darker color would fit better, like purple or bluish gray. He liked bluish gray better, it seemed nicer than purple. Cloud nodded, opening the door to the first room. It was kind of far from their room, and Cloud wondered if he would be able to hear the baby crying.

He closed the door, his eyes shifting to the other room. It was closer to their room, but the window was too big. If he wanted to put the baby to sleep, how could he if it was too bright for the baby? He walked over to the couch, sitting down with a sigh. He was never the one to have good fashion sense, so his excitement was quickly turning into frustration.

Cloud heard the water turn off, standing up to head to the bathroom. Sephiroth looked to him when he walked in, Cloud leaning against the sink as Sephiroth did his daily routine of brushing his hair then dressing.

"Can the baby be in our room?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth shrugging as he brushed his hair.

"I thought you wanted the baby in a separate room?" Sephiroth inquired, Cloud looking away from him. He sighed, looking over his shoulder to the rest of the apartment.

"One room is too far away, and the other has a large window that let's in too much sunlight." Sephiroth hummed softly, pushing his hair over his shoulder and walking over to Cloud still naked. He was getting water everywhere, but he didn't care. Cloud was slightly irked by it, but when Sephiroth hugged him he couldn't help but let himself be dragged away by his wet warmth. Cloud wrapped his arms around Sephiroth's middle, kissing his pectoral.

Sephiroth kissed the nest of his spikes, slowly letting Cloud go. He looked down, touching a hand to Cloud's stomach. He had a small bump now, pointing to what he was. Cloud smiled softly, putting his hand over Sephiroth's. Sephiroth breathed in deeply, releasing his breath in a sigh. Cloud looked up to him, his eyes searching Sephiroth's. Sephiroth leaned down, kissing Cloud's lips.

"Thank you," Cloud whispered against his lips, Sephiroth kissing him again before pulling away. Cloud felt like he could be in love. He knew he cherished Sephiroth for the man he was, and for being the father of his offspring, but he always doubted he loved him. But at this moment, he had no doubt he loved Sephiroth.

But could he tell him that?

"You should get redressed, I got you wet." Cloud blinked, a small smile touching his lips.

"Yes you did," he purred, Sephiroth looking to him as he put on his pants. He chuckled, waving Cloud away. Cloud walked away grinning, knowing Sephiroth would soon follow.

:::+:::

"What are you hoping for?" The doctor asked as she prepared the ultrasound machine, Cloud breathing deeply as he thought about what he wanted. He was kind of hoping for a girl to spoil, but at the same time he would kill anybody who tried to mate with her. Or at least, Sephiroth would.

"A boy," Cloud replied after a long moment of silence, shivering when the doctor put the gel on his stomach. It was freezing cold like the room, Cloud trying not to move as she placed the microphone looking thing to his stomach.

"Let's see…" She moved it around a lot, trying to find the offspring Cloud knew he carried. He started to doubt if he did though when she frowned, the lack of a heartbeat making him anxious. He tried not to cry as time stretched, hoping he hadn't miscarried unknowingly. Just when he was about to burst into tears there was a heartbeat. It was fast but steady, the sound whisking away Cloud's tears. It sounded weird though, like there was an echo. He soon realized though that there wasn't one. He was carrying twins.

"You are a heavy seed indeed," the doctor told Sephiroth who was looking at the screen, the mere blobs barely forming the picture of two small fetuses. Cloud wanted to jump up in joy, but he knew that would only make the picture disappear. She moved it so they could see better, the pictures becoming a tad more clearer.

"It seems like the parasites went up higher than normal, but that is fine. It must have hurt a lot for you when they attached." Cloud nodded, raising his hands to his head, resting the back of his head on them.

"I thought I was dying," he replied, the doctor smiling as she played with the buttons on the computer in front of her. Cloud didn't have to squint his eyes when she zoomed in, his offspring more clear now. She pointed at something, Cloud able to see a small thing attached to one of the fetuses.

"This one is a boy," she told them, Cloud blinking in wonder. He looked to the other one, a similar thing attached to it. When it moved though he raised an eyebrow, wondering if it was a tail. The doctor gasped softly when the thing she pointed to moved, the fetus moving to show them its butt.

"They have tails," Sephiroth stated, pointing out the obvious. Cloud almost cheered, glad his children would have cat like features. He didn't like his own, but he found it cute that his children would have it.

"So they do," the doctor sighed, pressing the microphone harder against his stomach.

"They both appear to be female. Most likely fraternal twins," she told them, Cloud wishing he could touch them already. He had never wanted twins, since his aunt had two of the most horrible twin boys in the world, but he wouldn't mind having two girls of his own. He would make sure they didn't end up like his cousins.

"You two should be proud. They are a little bigger than they are supposed to be at this stage, but that only means they are healthy." Cloud didn't respond, his hand grabbing Sephiroth's as tears overran him once again. He was crying buckets as he listened to their heartbeats, Sephiroth's usually stoic façade melted down into pride, happiness and awe. Cloud wiped away his tears when she took the device off of his stomach, his offspring going silent once again.

He was already ecstatic to tell his mother the good news, but he knew there was so much more he had to do as well. Sephiroth stood by him, his eyes searching empty space. They were growing too fast, they were more than just a little bit bigger.

He had to speak with Hojo.

:::+:::

"Growing fast you say?" Sephiroth wanted to slap the smile off from Hojo's face, his general concern one not to played with. Hojo walked over to his equipment table, running his fingers over a syringe. He chuckled softly, Sephiroth wishing he could have gone to someone else to ask this question.

"You had grown fast in the womb as well. You were born two months early." Sephiroth frowned, suddenly wondering who had gave birth to him since Hojo always told him he was a test tube baby. He pushed the thought away, the thought less important than what he was dealing with.

"Seven months?" Sephiroth asked, Hojo grinning as he picked up a syringe. He was silent as he inspected it, the obvious glow of mako inside the glass. Sephiroth ignored it for now, thinking about his offspring. Cloud was already three months along, which gave them approximately four more months to prepare for their offspring's birth. Sephiroth wondered how he could tell Cloud this without him panicking. Sephiroth had never told anybody about his heritage, but he knew it was time. He couldn't keep lying to Cloud.

"You should tell him. He might think he miscarried if…"

Hojo stopped talking when he turned around, Sephiroth already gone from the room. The said silver haired man was quickly walking to the elevator, his mind racing as he tried to think of how to tell Cloud this. Only Genesis and Angeal knew of his mixed DNA, and that was only because their DNA was mixed as well. Cloud wouldn't understand, and Sephiroth hoped he didn't get mad at him.

Sephiroth didn't want to lose the one thing that made him feel safe. Feel whole.

He walked into the elevator when it opened, the doors closing just as Hojo entered the hallway. Sephiroth took in a deep breath, closing his eyes.

Would Cloud hate him?

Sephiroth hated his own genes for affecting his child, but he knew it was inevitable. As the father he should have expected something like this. He opened his eyes, looking to the basement floors he passed. The lab was beneath them all, hidden from sight of the public. It would be found one day though.

When he reached the first floor of the basement he exited, walking slowly to his car. He didn't have to tell Cloud, and he knew this. Cloud could be oblivious forever, but just as long as he stayed Sephiroth could be happy. But that wasn't how he wanted it to be. Cloud needed to know what would happen, what he was.

It was time he stopped lying.

Traffic extended the time it took him to get back home, but once he was there Sephiroth didn't pause. He was the general of an army, revealing this about him was no different then telling his soldiers they had to move out. He opened the door, stopping when he saw Cloud on the couch. He was staring at the ultrasound pictures, a small smile on his face.

Would telling him his secret take away that smile?

"Your home early, what happened?" Cloud asked, looking to him with slightly concerned eyes. Sephiroth closed the door, taking slow steps until he stood in front of Cloud.

"I have to tell you something important." Cloud's small smile fell, his hand lowering down to his lap. He sat up a little bit straighter, his eyes searching Sephiroth's as he nodded hesitantly.

"Cloud I…"

Sephiroth swallowed thickly as the words caught in his throat. He knew what he had to say, and he was determined to say it. He stood straighter, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm not who you think I am." Cloud raised an eyebrow, sitting back slowly.

"You're not General Sephiroth?" He asked, Sephiroth trying not to slap himself. Well that was one way to start it.

"No, I am. It's not my name Cloud, it's my… it's my body." Cloud frowned, Sephiroth sighing softly. He took in a deep breath, releasing it with a sigh.

"I am a dragon and part crow, but I'm also something else. Something not from here." Cloud was silent as he looked to him, Sephiroth wondering what he was thinking.

"Is that what that letter was talking about?" Sephiroth frowned in confusion, Cloud taking a letter from beneath a pillow. Sephiroth's lips parted when he realized it was from Hojo, Cloud holding it up with a frown.

"Is that what this Jenova is about? You're part alien?" Sephiroth was silent, his entire mind exploding at the thought that Cloud knew before he could tell him. Sephiroth merely nodded, Cloud dropping the letter onto the couch.

"When were you planning to tell me, after or before or after I gave birth supposedly early?" Sephiroth felt like killing himself, Cloud standing up. He was a tad taller than Sephiroth remembered, his stomach bigger than before.

"I…"

Sephiroth felt like he was going to faint, something he had never done before in his life. Was he going to lose Cloud now? Would Cloud no longer want to touch him after this?

"Sephiroth, have you ever thought of hurting me?" Sephiroth felt like breaking at those words, his stiff posture falling.

"Oh gaia never Cloud. I would never hurt you," Sephiroth told him, Cloud looking into his eyes.

"When picked you me, was it because of that night I found you?" Sephiroth parted his lips, lost for a second on what Cloud was talking about. He quickly caught on though, his heart screaming for joy that Cloud remembered that day. But if he lost him, what was the point of remembering?

"Yes. I've been searching for you ever since that day," Sephiroth told him, Cloud smiling softly.

"Do you love me?" Cloud asked, Sephiroth wishing he could kiss him. Sephiroth had never fought the thought that he had loved Cloud, but to hear Cloud ask him that made him sad and happy at the same time.

"So much," Sephiroth replied, Cloud's smile faltering slightly.

"If you love me, then promise you'll never hide something like this again." Sephiroth hoped this meant he wasn't going to leave him, nodding once.

"I promise I won't," Sephiroth replied, Cloud taking in a deep breath. Sephiroth would have started dancing, grabbing Cloud's face and kissing his lips. Cloud moaned softly, pulling away after a long second.

"Good. Now fuck me."

Sephiroth would have commented on how Cloud spoke, but he didn't care at that moment. He wasn't going to lose Cloud. That's all that mattered.

Author's note: Happy Thanksgiving soon! If you don't celebrate that, eat lots of food!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Cloud laid on the bed passively, his eyes misty with tears as he stared off into space. He was five months pregnant, but he looked like he was farther along. Ever since he learned about his lover's secret, his pregnancy was moving along that much faster. His offspring were almost fully developed now, another month and a half all they needed before they would come into the world.

But there was no happiness now. He was sick with the intestinal flu, and he felt like shit. He had cried when he had vomited up his lunch, but that was involuntarily. Sephiroth was at work like always, leaving Cloud alone to suffer. It was sad when he thought of it that way, but he knew if Sephiroth had the power he would have been by his side by now. Cloud smiled softly at that thought, his mood lightened just a little bit.

All alone with nothing to do, he called Zack. It went straight to voicemail so Cloud guessed he was training. He wanted to call his mom, but just when he was about to Zack called him. Cloud answered, sniffling softly.

"What did Seph do?" Zack asked instantly, Cloud smiling a little bit more. Zack had been keeping on Seph, but Cloud didn't think he would be that worried.

"Nothing, he's at work. I'm sick." Zack hummed softly, grunting loudly like he was lifting something heavy. Cloud listened silently, wondering what the hell the black haired male was doing.

"Sorry, Angeal made me pull a muscle," Zack told him, Cloud sitting up slightly so he could breathe better.

"Sounds fun. Are you in the Shinra building or in the wastelands again?" Cloud asked, Zack huffing like he had been insulted.

"It is not a wasteland, it just has a lot of sand. And no, we just got finished in the gym." Cloud smiled softly, getting up from his seat slowly. He gasped when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach, holding it like his hand would keep his offspring from falling out.

"Are you okay?" Zack asked quickly, seeming to know the sounds of Cloud's of distress. Cloud was quiet for a second, holding his stomach as he waited for any sign he had gone into early labor. When none presented themselves he straightened up as much as he could, taking in a deep breath. Braxton contractions they were called, just fake ones.

"I'm fine, just a little shocked. I'm bigger now you know," Cloud told him, Zack snorting on the other line. Cloud heard Angeal yell something from where he was, Zack responding with a yell back. It was obvious he was already starting to leave, probably to check on Cloud.

"No I don't, you never talk to me anymore. I'm coming over right now though, I already asked Seph if I could visit," Zack told him, Cloud not able to imagine Zack actually asking Sephiroth if he could come over. Sephiroth was standoffish to anybody.

"When?" Cloud asked, Zack grunting softly like he was lifting something again. Probably his gym bag or something, the thing was huge.

"Today at lunch. By the way, he told me you had the intestinal flu. I'll bring you some soup my mom used to give me when I got sick." Cloud doubted he could keep it down, but the thought of eating something was enough to make him agree. Sephiroth tried to take care of him, but because he was never sick that much, unless the labs cooked something up, he didn't have much medicine. Cloud knew it hurt his pride he couldn't make him feel better, but that was probably why he invited Zack over. Zack apparently got the flu a lot when he moved from a hot climate to a colder one, so he knew every remedy out there.

"Okay," Cloud replied, waking to the bathroom to throw up again. He could just feel it creep up on him and he didn't like it. Zack told him he would be there in a second and hung up, Cloud standing because he couldn't kneel in his current condition. He felt himself pee when he vomited, a gush of water that slid down his thigh. He sighed in annoyance, having done that a lot lately.

It was not sexy when you accidentally pee on your partner who is trying to comfort you because you vomited. At least Sephiroth understood though. Cloud took off his sweats; the usual stench urine gave off not there. It smelled different but Cloud blew it off. Pee didn't smell the same every single time. He got in the shower, turning it to hot water. He wanted to sit down but didn't want to go through the struggle of getting back up, sighing softly as he let the water wash away the urine.

He gasped when he felt another sharp pain, the sudden pains not welcome. He turned the water temperature down some, suddenly having the urge to sit down. He looked to the rail beside him, hoping it would help him get back up. He turned on the bath water and used his foot to move the clogger, prepared to take a long bath. He sat down slowly, breathing through the process that was simple only months before.

He took in a deep breath as he waited for the water to rise, feeling another sharp pain. These fake contractions were starting to get on his nerves, Cloud scooting down a little bit further so he wasn't sitting on his ass. He let the water get high enough to cover his thighs, resting back with a sigh. A minute passed before he felt another contraction, his eyes closing as he tried to ignore them.

He had gone through this before, and this time he would not freak out. He took in a deep breath, holding back a yelp when he felt a stronger contraction. He held his stomach, breathing deeply through the pain that seemed to come out of nowhere. He waited a while to see if the contractions would stop, and when they didn't, he knew something was wrong. He tried to breath as he grabbed the rail to get up, his body protesting angrily. He was going into fucking labor and stuck in the tub.

Why was nobody around when bad shit happened?!

Cloud tried to breathe through the pain, closing his eyes as he sat back again. He needed to stay calm like his midwife told him. If he panicked, it would do nothing good for him. For what seemed like forever the contractions kept intensifying, Cloud crying from the pain but not allowing himself to panic. He knew if he just pushed with the contractions he would be fine, and that was all there was to it.

He nearly screamed when the contractions intensified, his ears hearing the apartment door open. Zack had finally come, Cloud hearing the bowl being put down.

"Cloud where are you?" Zack called, Cloud panting as he tried to form reasonable words. He was in pain, but he was sure he could say a sentence. The next contraction he felt didn't let him though, his throat burning when he screamed.

"Zack!" Was all he managed to scream, hearing Zack's hurried footsteps towards the bathroom. Zack opened the door, Cloud looking to him with panicked eyes. Zack made a noise of confusion and shock, Cloud shaking as he felt his entire body burn and he felt his body push.

This wasn't happening!

Cloud screamed in agony, Zack rushing out of the bathroom, screaming he would call Sephiroth. Cloud gripped the sink, not wanting to be left alone. Zack rushed back once he got his phone, kneeling by the bath and grabbing Cloud's hand. Cloud needed the touch, not caring whom it was at the moment. Zack dialed the number jerkily, putting the shaking phone to his ear.

It rang a couple times before there was an answer, Cloud trying to hold his back his screams to hear his lovers voice.

"What Zack?" Sephiroth asked, sounding kind of grumpy. Cloud tensed when his body pushed again, gripping Zack's hand hard enough to hear his bones protest. Zack didn't seem to notice the pain, looking to Cloud like he was a bomb.

"Cloud! Labor!" Zack managed to say, too shocked to respond in a sentence. Sephiroth seemed confused, Cloud screaming when he felt another push. He pushed with it this time, just wanting it to be over. Sephiroth told Zack he was on his way, hanging up quickly. Cloud panted as he tried to breathe through it all, his spine and pelvis breaking with each push. For what seemed like hours he screamed and pushed, Zack barely able to form words, but coherent enough to tell him to breathe when he started to get dizzy or weak.

Cloud felt something stretch his ass, blood staining the water. Cloud reached a hand down, feeling the barely protruding head of his first daughter. He bit his bottom lip, breaking the skin. He ignored the taste of blood on his tongue, the pain not able to rival the one he felt now.

He heard the door open, Zack rushing from his side to get Sephiroth. Cloud wasn't alone for long, but it felt like ages. He felt his baby move out more, his body suddenly getting weak. He was still sick, and the virus made itself known. He tried to breathe, his entire body sweating. When Sephiroth entered the room, Cloud thought he was going to black out.

He needed to get to a hospital.

"Cloud look at me," Cloud looked to Sephiroth, grabbing his hand when he offered it. The small embrace gave him the energy he needed, Cloud pushing as hard as he could. The midwife came when his daughter's head was about to come out, the woman yelling at everybody to get what she needed. She put a wet rag to Cloud's forehead, soothing his jittery nerves. He was getting weak fast, and he still had another baby to deliver.

"Push honey," she told him, Cloud doing his best to obey. He felt a sudden small relief, looking down to see his daughter's head was fully out. One more hard push and she was birthed into the world, Cloud's body nearly slipping into the water when he got weaker.

"Cloud stay awake!" Sephiroth yelled at him, Cloud panting softly as he just got weaker. The only thing that made him open his eyes was his daughter's screams, her ears and tail both a dirty blonde. She was so big, her skin a weird purplish red. She had no hair yet, and her eyes were closed, but she was still the most beautiful being Cloud had ever seen.

Cloud smiled softly, her presence giving him a little bit more energy. When he felt the sharp pain of his second daughter coming, he had just enough energy to deliver her. When her head was out he was told not to push, Cloud trying not to black out as they untangled the umbilical chord from around her neck. When he was allowed to push, he tried to keep his eyes open, his daughter screaming when she was lifted from the water.

She had a white tail and ears, her skin a tad redder than her sisters.

So beautiful…

He looked to Sephiroth, his eyes full of worry. That was all Cloud remembered before he lost consciousness.

:::+:::

"Will he be alright?" Sephiroth stood next to Cloud's doctor, Cloud lying on the bed behind the glass. Both of their daughter's were perfectly healthy, sleeping in the incubators in another room. Cloud was not okay though, the mix of his flu and labor having put a toll on him. Sephiroth thought he would lose him, but thanks to his midwife they managed to keep him stable till they got him to the hospital.

"He needs rest. As well as yourself." Sephiroth couldn't sleep. Not while Cloud was like this. He hated himself for not being there when it started, for putting work ahead of the mother of his children. He would make sure he didn't make the same mistake again.

"He can't breastfeed, not in his current position. He may never be able to after this." Sephiroth took in a deep breath, knowing that would make Cloud sad. He had started lactating a few weeks earlier, and he was excited to bond with his daughters in such a way.

"Sephiroth."

Sephiroth looked over his shoulder, Hojo walking up to him. Sephiroth wondered how he even got in, tensing slightly as he turned fully to face him.

"You see now why I wanted to deliver the specimen! The host is damaged!" Sephiroth did something he had wanted to do for a while, grabbing Hojo by the shirt and lifting him off from the floor. His children were not specimen. Cloud was not a host. His family was not going to be experiments like he was. He was going to give his children everything he was denied, and he would make sure everyday they smiled. They will not know the pain he suffered.

"Stay away from my family," Sephiroth growled, Hojo obviously shocked from his sudden act of aggression.

"I own you! I will own them as well!" When Hojo's head snapped in his hand, Sephiroth never felt better. He dropped the dead carcass to the ground, the doctor taking a step back in shock and fear.

Sephiroth would never be owned.

"You- You-…" The doctor stuttered, Sephiroth looking to him with stoic eyes.

"Have it cremated. I don't need him coming back." Even though everybody was shocked from Sephiroth's actions, they couldn't actually deny the strongest man in the world.

It wasn't like the police had the power to arrest him. Or the Turks. Or all of Shinra for that matter. They had made a weapon they couldn't destroy. Sephiroth was satisfied with that.

When Cloud woke up Sephiroth was by his side with their daughters, a smile on his lips. Cloud smiled back weakly, looking to their daughters who slept soundly. They woke up when Sephiroth passed them to Cloud though, letting him hold their beautiful daughters. Their eyes were the exact same way, Cloud's blue endless sky and Sephiroth's cat like pupil. They were everything Cloud had hoped for, his body overrun by tears of joy.

And everything was all right again.

 **The End**

 **Author's note:** The first semester of college is almost over, and I just wanted to end this story because I keep forgetting about it. Hope you all liked it!

P.S. I killed off Hojo just because Sephiroth should have done it ages ago.


End file.
